Pokemon: An Undead Adventure
by ThunderClouds7
Summary: When William goes into the Poke Realm to find his friend David he accidentaly brings some zombies with him. Then the portals malfunction and send Enia and Samik into that realm too. Will they get out alive? Or will Will and Samik kill each other first?
1. The Dead UPS Man

Pokémon/Zombie Survival Guide

Chapter One: A Dead UPS Man

**Enia: Hello! I'm Enia Silverson and this is Pokémon: An Undead Adventure! I'm co-authoring this with David the Scottish Werewolf… and possibly Samik Brekin and William Darroch. If they don't kill each other first. So, obviously, I write the parts from my point of view and David writes the parts from his. I hope you enjoy the ride 'cause honestly, I have no idea what's gonna happen!**

**A/N: hey guys its David here this chapter is Enia's point of view sadly but at least she did a good job. Hope you enjoy! Now read and review or William will eat your brains muhahahahahahhahaaaaaaa.**

Enia's POV

"Die Ganondork, die!" I yelled as I defeated Twilight Princess for the umpteenth time and the screen swited to a cut scene of Link stabbing Ganondorf through the chest. "Bwhahaha!"

"Having fun?" Samik asked. He was splayed out on the couch next to me and eating an apple

"Lots," I answered. I placed the controller down and stood up to stretch, yawing widely as I did so. "Let's go to be," I continued. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Samik dropped his apple core on the table and stood up. He stretched and we meandered up the stairs. He went straight and headed into my brother's old room and I turned and entered mine. I clambered up my bed's ladder and rolled onto my mattress, running into the wall as I did so. "Night Enia,' Samik called sleepily.

"Night," I agreed. For once I fell asleep quickly.

That night I had a really weird dream. It seemed to come out of nowhere. A Ho-oh flitted through a field of darkness, followed closely by a Gengar. A whole multitude of Pokemon came after them and they all had frightened expressions on their faces. I wondered why. They were Pokemon; nothing could scare them. Although it was a dream, a rotten smell invaded my nostrils. It was closely followed by a low, rumbling moan. Shambling through the darkness came foul, rotting creatures. Then someone screamed and I woke up.

I sat up with a start and whacked my head painfully on the ceiling. Rubbing my head, I called out to Samik, "Was that you?"

"No," he answered. "That came from outside."

I jumped out of my bed, landing with a low thud, and padded into Samik's room. He was kneeling on his futon and peering out the window. I crawled up next to him. "See anything?"

He shook his head. "It's not on our street."

"Let's go investigate."

"Okay." That's one of the reasons I love Samik; he agrees with all my stupid and dangerous ideas without a second thought. He doesn't try to protect me or keep me from danger because he knows that I can take care of myself… and that I'll hurt him if he tries. He also doesn't try to force me to do anything I don't want to do. And he's super cute.

We hurried downstairs and let ourselves out through the front door. The street was quiet and lit only by a couple of flickering streetlamps. Samik thought that the scream had come from the park so we headed cautiously in that direction. The park was completely dark; I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I could hear strange noises coming from somewhere to my right. Slurping, crunching, and smacking noises. Sharp cracks and low gurgles. Suspicious noises that were creepy in the darkness.

Samik and I hunkered down beside a thick tree trunk. "See anything?" I whispered.

"Nope," he said. "Too dark.

"Let's move forward," I whispered and we quietly began to creep forward. My bare feet hit concrete and after a few steps I was back on grass. My toe touched a wooden beam and I eased myself onto the woodchips. I knew the swing set was somewhere nearby but I wasn't quite sure of its exact location.

Samik solved that problem for me. There was a loud thud and a louder, "Son of a bitch!" and the noises we were following stopped instantly.

"You idiot!" I hissed. "Now they know we're here!"

"Sorry! I didn't _know_ there was a goddamn pole there!"

"Whatever. Light time." Using the heat and energy of my body, I conjured up a bright fire in the palm of my hand. It lit up a ten foot radius around us but everything else outside was still dark.

"And you're calling _me_ an idiot?" Samik muttered. "Now they know exactly where we are but we still can't see them!"

"Do you have a better idea?" I shot back.

"Yeah, actually, I do." Samik leaned forward and placed his hand against the ground. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and murmured, "Phosphate Tyra." Instantly the entire park began to glow like a radioactive Christmas tree.

"I stand corrected." That's as close as I'll come to saying that I was wrong about something.

We looked around and, I'm ashamed to admit it, but I shrieked like a little girl. Hey, you would too. Standing not fifteen feet from us and shambling in our direction like a drunken bear, was a freaking _corpse_. It was over six foot and had a belly to boot. One side of its face was just gone; leaving only bone and the occasional sinew. I could see part of its brain through its skull. The one eye it had left was bloodshot and dripping a gross yellow pus. Its white soccer jersey was torn and splattered with dirt, blood, and other bodily fluids and there was a giant hole straight through its stomach. One of its feet was twisted around backwards and all the flesh on its knees had been torn away completely; leaving only pearly white bone. So yes, I screamed. You would've too had you been in my position.

Even through my shock I reacted instantly; turning my little ball of fire into a missile and flinging it into the corpse's brain. It shuddered once like a puppet on a string before collapsing. "What the hell?" Samik muttered. "Where did that come from?"

I took a deep breath before I answered. "I donno but it can't be good."

"What was it eating?" Samik wondered.

I blanched. Oh God. We hurried forward, giving the re-dead corpse a wide berth, and we quickly came upon its victim. I squashed the urge to throw up. The grass around the body was bleached red and the body itself couldn't really be called a body. It was split into at least five different gruesome sections and each was mangled beyond recognition. One could've been a head and half a shoulder. Another might've been the other shoulder and an arm. The third could've been the rest of the torso and the fourth and fifth could've been legs at some point. "I don't think we need to worry about him coming back any time soon," I said weakly.

Samik nodded. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded and pulled out my phone. "Hello?" I said when a man on the other end picked up. "Hi. I'd like to report a murder. No, I didn't see it happen. Why am I out this late? My friend and I heard a scream and we went to investigate. Yes, I know that's stupid. We found two dead bodies. Where? Creekside Park. Our names? I'm Enia Silverson and my friend is Samik Brekin… no those are not fake names. Sure, we'll still be here. Five minutes? Okay. Bye." I hung up.

"We're not actually gonna be here when they arrive, right?" Samik asked.

"Nope."

"So what now?"

"I think it's time that we headed for the Elf Realm."

**Enia: Yeah! Chapter One!**

**Samik: Who was the poor bastard who got eaten?**

**Enia: Some UPS guy.**

**Samik: Why?**

**Enia: I don't like the color brown.**

**Samik: Enia… you do realize **_**I**_** have brown hair.**

**Enia: Yep.**

**Samik: And brown eyes.**

**Enia: Yep.**

**Samik: And I'm wearing brown clothing.**

**Enia: Yep.**

**Samik: And you're saying you don't like the color brown. I'm offended.**

**Enia: Only the UPS brown. That's a blucky color. Yours is a cute brown and it works for you.**

**Samik: Aw, thanks.**

**Enia. Okay, well, this is the end of my first chapter! Over to you, David! (…I feel like a sports announcer)**

**David: that was awesome but William is pissed that you had to include elf boy, and I can't say I blame him**

**William: hey Enia bad news I am going to kill Samik muahahahahahahaha**

**Samik: Screw you, William.**


	2. The Missing Hybrid

**Pokémon: An Un-dead Adventure**

**Chapter 2: The Missing hybrid**

**Author's Note****: hey guys it is me David I apoligize for the short chapter. I hope you enjoy it though. As you all know I am co-authoring this crossover and we hope that you review this chapter. **

William was worried about his close friend David. David had been missing for two days. William was quite worried even though David was a powerful werewolf-Elf hybrid, mainly because David had left the were-realm to go to the human world and search for the strange disturbance of the gateways between the realms.

William was the prince of the werewolves, and the werewolves were the only people in the were-realm that were able to go between the different realms without any harm. Because the Were-wolves could do this the council of the were-elders gave them the responsibility of making sure that no-one crosses between the realms but them.

William needed to find his friend because he knew that if David was still in the human world he was in grave danger, mainly because the human realm was experiencing a zombie apocalypse. William was currently in a meeting room with the were-wolf war council.

"William your highness the risks are too great for us to even think of even entering the human realm. What if one of our soldiers was to try and return from that realm and a zombie grabbed a hold of him. That would mean that another realm would be sentenced with that very same fate", said a battle scarred werewolf named Corgarn.

"Corgarn I respect you a lot but I must disagree with you, David Eldarson must be saved. If we were to not save him the Elves of the elf realm would want to fight us because we would have violated our treaty", Said Thorn Darroch, William's father and the were-wolf king. "William my son you can go to the human realm but you must go alone so be careful I do not want to have your sister as my only heir especially since she is in love with a were-rabbit.", finished the king.

"Thank you father for understanding how much this means to me, I will make sure to come back alive because I would hate to see a were-rabbit on the throne, "said William as he stood up and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

William reappeared in the human realm. His appearance did not go un-noticed by the corpses that were in the nearby park. The five zombies began to walk towards him slowly. William gave a mock girly scream, and then he started to change. Fur began to appear on the once bare skin, his nose lengthened into a deadly maw, his canines lengthened to the point were they could have been used as daggers. The zombies were confused because the human they had wanted to eat turned into a wolf. The zombies shrugged off the confusion like the dumb beasts that they are and walked at the wolf with moans and groans. William roared at the zombies and that was when everything went black as he went to a realm that was thought by the humans just to be the title of a franchise. He entered the Pokémon realm, the same realm that David was trapped in. unknown to him William brought with him the five zombies, which were scattered over the Pokémon realm.

**A/N: ****Okay Enia over to you, oh and do not forget to review the chapter, I might give you a sneak peak to my next chapter. Okay this is David signing out/./**


	3. Holy HoOh!

**Enia: Thanks David! Wow, I really do feel like a sports announcer. 'Over to you, David!' 'Over to you, Enia!' 'Thanks, David!' WHAT HAV E I COME TOO?**

Holy Ho-Oh

We sprinted towards the Forrest Village, out feet slipped on the wet leaves, screaming, "TEEMOARIN! TEEMOARIN! TEEMOARIN! TEEMOARIN!"

Teemo poked his head out of the window. "WHAT?" he bellowed.

We swited to repeating to different sentences. "ZOMBIES! HUMAN REALM! ZOMBIES! HUMAN REALM! ZOMBIES! HUMAN-!"

"ALRIGHT!" he roared. I don't know what he was so pissed about; it was only, like, five in the morning and the sun wasn't even starting to kiss the horizon yet. Teemo thudded his head down on the windowsill and groaned tiredly. "Just go," he yawned widely, "kill it or something."

"We did but-"

"Then why are you still here?"

"It was the fact that there was a _zombie_ in the Human Realm."

"And I'm an armadillo," Teemo muttered and pulled his head back inside. Then he slammed the window shut.

I looked at Samik and blinked. "…An armadillo?"

He shrugged. "It's best not to question the things Teemo says when he's half asleep; you'll just end up making your brain explode."

I nodded sagely and yawned, tears prickling the corners of my eyes. "So what do we do now?"

"Go back to the Human Realm, I guess."

We turned and wandered back to the Portal. I stared at it, the way it moved, the way it sparkled, utterly blanking out. I stared at the tumbling pebbles and the darting fish and the way the sun caught on the ripples… then Samik pushed me in. I surfaced and spluttered. "Hey!"

Samik jumped in himself, yelling, "Savo!" to activate the Portal. We were sucked under quickly and into darkness. But the darkness stayed in place for way to long. Then bright strands of vibrant, warning colors began to weave past my eyes. They swam lazily at first but they quickly picked up speed and number until they formed a single entity. I could almost hear someone yelling, "Malfunction! Malfunction!"

_This can't be good…_ I thought.

A low rumbling buzz that I could feel deep in my chest started and the warning colors began to disappear bit by bit. I noticed that a circle was forming. It got smaller at first, but soon began to grow larger again. Then I realized that it wasn't getting bigger; we were getting closer! _Crap!_ I thought as I tried to push myself back. But it was futile. We passed through the circle of color and tumbled out onto a patch of cool grass. I raised my head carefully and looked around. We were lying in a clearing in the middle of a thick, dark forest. The branches over-lapped each other and vines hung down from the foliage. Sweet-smelling flowers grew in thickets around the trunks of the trees and giant dragonflies droned lazily through the air. It was a really pretty place full of boundless energy.

"Where are we?" Samik groaned after he rolled onto his back.

"I don't know." I stood up slowly and my knees popped. A gentle breeze blew my hair back off my face and I smelled rain in the near future. I heard a low thrumming sound like a pair of giant, beating wings coming from above my head. I looked up and saw the huge shadow of a bird swoop through the sky. "That's a big bird," I breathed. It disappeared from sight, but after a few seconds, swooped back into view, closer this time.

"What's that?" Samik stood up beside me and stared up at the sky.

"Not sure," I answered.

Suddenly the bird turned away from us and headed up towards the full moon. It turned sharply midflight and dive-bombed straight towards us. "Duck and cover!" Samik yelled. We both dove towards the forest and rolled between some sweet-smelling bushes. The bird pulled up out of its dive and landed gracefully on the ground. I stared at it in shock.

"Ohmigosh!" I squealed as I shot to my feet and bounded out of the bushes. "That's a Ho-Oh! Sqweeeeeeeee!"

The Ho-Oh turned on intelligent eye on me and squawked.

"I will call you Oh-Ho and you will be my Ho-Oh!" I patted my pockets eagerly. "Oh no! I don't have any Poke Balls! I coulda sworn I brought some with me!"

"Enia, you don't even _own_ any Poke Balls," Samik said from behind the bushes.

"Darn it! Now how will I catch my Ho-Oh?" I started towards the Pokémon with my arms outstretched like a small child. It squawked at me and backed up. I stopped. "It's okay, Ho-Oh. My name is Enia and I'm a master Pokémon trainer. I've defeated the Elite Four from the Johto region!"

The Ho-Oh continued to stare at me and squawked doubtfully as if to say, "Prove it."

"Fine!" I retorted. "Where's my DS? I coulda sworn I brought it…"

But before I could find it, Samik came barreling out of the bushes shrieking, "BEE! BEE!"

I whirled around, ready to command Ho-Oh to use Sacred Fire but then I saw that it was just a scared little Combee. So I shoved Samik to the ground and caught the panicked Pokémon gently in my arms. I stroked the top of its head. "Shh little Combee, shh. Everything's fine. Did the big, bad Samik disturb your nest? Did he scare you? Shh, it's okay, you're okay." Gradually, the Combee's frantic trembling settled down and it nestled into my arms, cooing happily. "Aw," I said. "Aren't you cute?"

It was then that the giant, angry Tauros came barreling towards us.

I gasped as Samik scrambled out of the way seconds before the Tauros could run him over. "Ho-Oh! Confusion!" I didn't remember if Ho-Oh could use Confusion or not, but it worked anyways. The Tauros suddenly changed course and veered back towards the forest. But not it was going to run into a tree! "Combee us Gust!" I yelled as I let go of the little Bug Pokémon. The Combee flapped its wings and a twister of wind picked up the giant bull and spun it into the air, setting it down in the middle of the clearing where it wobbled once before sitting down. I rushed over to make sure it was okay. It looked at me and blinked once before staggering up and walking away. "You're welcome!" I yelled at its back.

It flicked its tail at me in response.

I turned back to where Samik was standing and staring at me with his mouth hanging open. The Ho-Oh bobbed its head once at me and the Combee chittered happily. "Are you guys gonna travel with me?"

They both nodded.

"Awesome! Now I really _am_ a Master Pokémon Trainer!"

**Enai: I've never had actually had a Combee in my Party. I wonder if they're any good.**

**Combee: *chitter chitter* _Translation: Of course I am; I'm the best Bug Pokémon there is._**

**Enia: Of course you are, Combee. And Ho-Oh is one of my favorite Pokémon evah!**

**Yes, I realize I'm kind of mixing regions. I don't care. It's more fun this way. And this is my Poke Realm! I'll do what I wanna! Over to you, David!**


	4. Kidnappers, Stalkers and Creepers Oh My!

**Enia: Hey! It's me again. David's super swamped with schoolwork and stuff so he gave me the go-ahead to write another chapter from my POV. Before we get started, though, there is one thing I'd like to say. We recently recieved a review telling us how much our story sucked and what a dumb idea a Pokemon/Zombie Survival Guide corssover is. That kind of review is really hurtful. It doesn't make any ]one feel good about thier writing. No one should have to get a review like taht. It's mean, condescending, and downright rude. Constructive criticisum is great, don't get me wrong, and we welcome it gladly, but plain-old criticism is just, like I said, hurtful. It comes down to if you don't have anything nice to say (or constructive) than don't say anything at all. Okay, now that that's been said, let's get onto something fun!**

Chapter Four

Kidnappers and Stalkers and Creepers, Oh My!

Enia's POV

"Where do you think we are?" Samik asked as we plodded through the forest.

"Donno," I answered. "Probably the Ilex Forest."

"Then why is there a Combee?"

"Don't know that either. Maybe it got released here or something. We need to find a town."

Suddenly my ears pricked up and I froze to listen to something. Scuffling sounds were coming from the berry bush beside us and I caught a glimpse of a yellow pointed tail. I squealed with delight and jumped at the bush. Whatever was hiding inside took off like a rocket and I ran after it, leaving Samik and the Pokemon looking puzzled in my wake.

The yellow Pokemon led me on a merry chase through the forest. It darted under fallen logs and through bushes, trying to conceal itself but every once in awhile its bright color gave it away. I continued to pursue it, leaping nimbly through the forest, until it burst out into a small clearing and ran down a short hill. I froze behind a large tree and stared. The Pokemon raced down the slope towards a small boy in a yellow tunic and large straw hat. The boy laughed and said something when he saw the animal and started towards it, but before he got two steps a giant burlap sack came out of the branches of the tree he was under and scooped him up. The yellow Pokemon froze and tried to run, but a large net came out of the forest and scooped it up. "No!" I yelled and I sprinted out of my hiding spot. But I was too late. The clearing and surrounding forest were empty. "What the...?" I muttered as Samik came puffing down the hill with my Pokemon following close behind him.

"What the hell, Enia?" he demanded.

"I saw a Pikachu," I said defensively.

"I thought Pikachu didn't live in the Ilex Forest."

"They don't," I said. "This one had a trainer." I told him about chasing the Pikachu through the forest and seeing the boy get kidnapped. "It was Yellow, Samik. I'm sure of it. We have to help!"

"Yellow? Like that character from that manga you're obsessed with?"

"Yep."

"I thought Yellow was a girl."

"He is, I mean, she is. She tends to travel under the guise of a guy."

Samik snorted. "Guise of a guy."

I whacked him on the head. "Focus! We need to find Professor Oak or Professor Elm and tell them what's happened."

"Why are they named after trees?"

"How should I know? Come on." I started walking in a random direction.

"How do know that's the right way?" Samik asked.

"Are you _trying_ to be annoying?" I demanded.

"Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and started walking again. Suddenly, Oh-ho the Ho-oh squawked violently. We froze right before the treeline, our eyes scanning the forest for threats. "What is it, Oh-ho?" I asked quietly. Oh-ho squawked again and motioned its head at a large tree. I stared at the oak, wondering what Oh-ho had seen, when the leaves rustled and I could hear a voice from up in the branches.

"OW! Goddamnit!"

A malicious grin spread across my face. I bend down and scooped a large rock off of the ground. I tested its weight in my hand before chucking it with all my might at the tree. It struck witha resounding and satisfying thunk and our stalker roared at the top of his lungs and fell out of the tree. I talked over and poked the prone figure with my toe.

"Do you know who it is?" Samik asked.

"I think so, lemme check though." I crouched down and bellowed in the man's ear. "Oi! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped open. "Was that _necessary_, Enia Silverson?"

"Ah, I was right. 'Ello Princey."

Behind me, Samik groaned.

"Are you stalking us again?" I asked casually.

"Well, 'stalking' is a rather harsh word."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I was, um, well..."

"Stalking us?" Samik finished.

Princey turned bright red. "Maybe."

"Let's leave him here, Enia," Samik suggested.

"Great idea!" I agreed enthusiastically. "I don't think Oh-ho likes him very much." It was true; Oh-ho the Ho-oh was glaring viciously at Princey and growling, flames spurting from its beak. Princey went as white as a sheet when he saw the giant bird. Samik and I turned to leave, but Princey scrambled to his knees and latched onto my leg.

"Please don't leave me here!" he wailed. "There are _things_ in the woods!"

"They're called Pokemon," I told him, shaking my leg back and forth, trying to dislodge him. "Now get off my leg!"

"Never!" he yelled.

I called him a series of dirty names and threatened to kill him in a variety of excruciatingly painful ways, but he resolutely clung to me. Our shouts echoed through the forest and swarms of Bird Pokemon took to the air in fright. "Get him off!" I shrieked five minutes later. Princey still hung on desperatly even though we had dropped several rocks on his head, kicked him, punched him, and almost had Oh-ho charbroil him. Samik grapped Princey under the armpits and attempted to yank him off, but the stupid elf was like a freaking _leech_.

"Uh, what's going on here?" asked a new voice.

The three of us froze and looked up. There was a boy standing at the top of the hill, staring at us. He had spiky black hair under a black and gold cap and he word a matching jacket. He had a backpack over one shoulder and a pair of goggles sitchuated on the top of his head. There was a Quilava by his feet. "Erm..." I said eloquently, wondering how to explain what was going on. I gave Princey one last, violent, kick and he finally detached from my leg. I shook hair out of my face and grinned brightly at the boy. "Hi, I'm Enia. Nothing weird is going on here, believe me, this is kinda normal. Um, that's my friend Samik and that's..." I stopped talking and stared at Princey, wondering how to describe him, "a creepy stalker person named Princey."

"What kind of name is Princey?" the boy asked. He started to walk down the hill towards us.

"It's better than his actual name."

"What's his actual name?"

"Fransisco."

The boy snorted with laughter and I decided that I liked him. Princey glowered at him. The new boy stopped in front of us and stuck out his hand. I shook it. "My name's Gold and this is Exbo," he indicated the Quilava beside him. Then he noticed the giant rainbow colored bird behind me. I couldn't believe it took him so long. "Great Entei, is that a Ho-oh?"

I giggled. Great Entei, I would have to remember that one. "Yeah. Gold, I'd like you to meet Oh-ho the Ho-oh."

"You named it?" Gold asked incredulously.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Because it's a wild Pokemon!"

"Maybe I caught it."

He stared at me, obviously not believing me. "_You_ caught a _Ho-ho_?"

"Yeah. Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Well, because you don't have any Poke Balls and you're not exactly dressed like a Pokemon Trainer." That was admittedly true. I was still wearing the pajamas I'd gone to bed in the night before: a baggie old tee-shirt and a pair of Snoopy shorts. And I didn't have shoes on and I was pretty sure my hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Yeah, well, I was kinda in a hurry."

"Why?"

I told Gold the story about Yellow getting captured. I made up some bullshit about how Samik and I lived in the forest and that we had heard some weird noises and had gone to investigate. We had seen Yellow get kidnapped and had been about to go get help when Princey had shown up and started to be a nuisance. Gold seemed to accept it.

"I can take you to Professor Elm," he offered when I was done.

"That would be great," I said sincerely.

We walked through the forest for several hours, but my Ho-oh's presence kept any wild Pokemon from attacking us. By the time we made it back to Gold's hometown of New Bark Town it was starting to get light out and my feet hurt like a bitch. He held the door to the lab open for us and we passed into the air-conditioned interior. The dorky lab assistants started at us as we passed, Oh-ho ducking its head to fit in the building. "Yo, Elm!" Gold called. "You've got visitors!"

The Pokemon Professor jumped and turned away from his work. "Could you announce yourself next time, Gold? You scared the bejeesus out of me."

"Sorry, Professor," Elm answered automatically. "I've got some people here who want to talk to you."

Professor Elm finally noticed us. Then he spotted my Ho-oh. His mouth fell open and he floundered around like a fish, trying to find something to say.

"That's a Ho-oh," I offered.

"I-uh-yes."

"And I'm its Trainer."

"I-what-you-you-are?"

"Yes. But that's not what's important." I quickly ran through the story about Yellow being kidnapped.

Elm became even more flustered, if that were possible. "Oh no, this is absolutely terrible!" he cried. "We have to tell Professor Oak!"

"Tell me what?" a new, deeper voice asked. We turned around and I froze, eyes almost bugging out of my head. Striding through the lab towards us was Professor Oak. Professor-freaking-Oak! _The_ leading expert on Pokemon! I felt paralyzed, almost like a freaking fangirl. Finally, Samik nudged me in the side and I managed to snap out of it.

"That Yellow's been kidnapped!" Elm yelled.

Oak's face drained of color. "Oh no. We have to do somehting." He looked at the four of us in turn. "You four, come with me."

"Why is he included?" I demanded, jerking my thumb at Princey.

"Because he's here," Oak answered. "Come on."

Grumbling, I followed him and the rest of the party outside.

**Enia: Whew! That was fun. I couldn't decide where to end this chapter, but this seemed like a pretty good spot. I'd like to let you all know that in only a couple of days, Nanowrimo starts! I don't know about David, but I'm going to be participating, so I'm not going to be working on this. If David sends me something I'll put it up, but you won't hear from me until November ends.**

**Samik: I'm in her Nanowrimo story.**

**Enia: Yup, he's the main character.**

**Princey: Am I in it?**

**Enia: No, now get out of my author's note!**

**Princey: Never!**

**Enia: Attack my minions!**

**Princey: What minions? *is attacked by a multitude of creatures, too numerous to describe***

**Enia: Mwahaha! Now read and review or the same thing will happen to you!**

**Samik: What? It's Halloween, we need to be creepy.**

***random lighting flash and boom of thunder***


	5. Into the Land of Pokemon

**Pokemon: An Undead Adventure**

**Chapter Five**

**Author's note:****Hey guys sorry about posting this so late I was overwhelmed with school work and did not have the chance to write. I loved writing this chapter and hope that you do too. Okay here's the sixth chapter. **

**~David the Scottish Werewolf~**

I drew my blade from its sheath having heard the groans of nearby zombies. I turned towards the door and came face to face with a rotting zombie. With a savage yell I slashed the creature, beheading it and getting drenched with blood. Thinking that it was the only one I lowered my blade. Ten zombies shambled through the door making me quickly back up. I tried to raise my blade, but a zombie ripped it from my grasp and threw it out of my reach. Now outnumbered I was filled with dread. The only way I could possibly survive would be if a miracle were to occur, which was highly unlikely.

The zombies surrounded me and I closed my eyes waiting for teeth to pierce my skin, but the teeth never came. I heard strange chanting and tried to open my eyes but it was as if they were glued shut. After a few hours I passed out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a strange forest that was extremely colourful. It took a while before the memory of the recent events sunk into my brain. I stood up slowly; my legs shook under my weight threatening to make me sink to the ground. For some reason I was still wearing my iron armour with my katana, a dagger and eleven Pokeballs strapped to my waist. Looking around at my surroundings I could not help thinking that they looked strangely familiar, despite the fact that the plants were ones that I had never seen on earth or in the were realm for that matter.<p>

I had come to the conclusion that my power to travel between the different realms had gone apeshit when I was unconscious. For some reason I felt like I was in a Pokemon game. As soon as I had thought about being in a Pokemon game, a Pikachu ran out of some bushes. I stared in awe at the yellow rodent with its lightning bolt shaped tail, and my jaw dropped even farther when it said: "Pika… Pika… Pikachu!" My immediate reaction to hearing the Pikachu was to draw my katana and knock out the pokemon and capture it in a Pokeball. I felt a strange thrill at having caught my first real Pokemon, which was much greater than what I felt when I played the games.

I looked at my waist and the ten empty Pokeballs that I still had and felt joyful at the fact that I had been plunged into a world that I loved dearly. I looked down at my waist which had the ten empty pokeballs strapped to it along with my Katana, dagger and Nintendo DS. My DS was in its black case that contained all the Pokemon games with all the Pokemon in each game on Pokedexs, it also had a few spare batteries. I would be unstoppable with my records of all the Pokemon ever to walk the Pokeworld.

Suddenly a Charmander rushed out of the bushes coming straight for me. I quicky lifted up my knee hitting the Charmander in the face and knocking it out. I chuckled to myself as I put the Charmander in a Pokeball. I then walked slowly through the woods with my katana drawn and my Pikachu at my side as it slowly grew darker.

The noises of the night made my hair stand on end. I really hated being out in the open in such a hostile place but it could not be helped for I had to sleep. I let my Pokemon out of their balls and told them to guard me as I slept. I quickly fell asleep while thinking about the strange things that had happened to me in the past little while.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and a strange weight on my chest. Opening my eyes I looked at the thing that was lying on my chest and was shocked to see a Bulbasaur looking back at me. The Bulbasaur started whining and trying to get me to pet it. I stood up only to be tackled by the Bulbasaur that immediately began to lick my face. I started laughing at the Bulbasaur's antics. After nearly two hours of struggling I finally managed to get the Bulbasuar into a Pokeball. I noticed that my Charmander and Pikachu were sleeping on the ground, lying next to each other. I opened my backpack that I had brought with me into this realm and spilled the contents on the ground. The bag had five chocolate bars, four bottles of water, four cans of beans, two dark fruit cakes, a first aid kit, three flash lights, two pocket knives, three small metal bowls, a can of peaches, two Mr. noodles, a lighter, and a sleeping bag. I opened a can of beans and put one fourth of it in each of the bowls, and left the rest in the can and put the bowls on the ground for my Pokemon. I let Slimer the Bulbasaur out of his ball and woke up Charmander and Pikachu. As my Pokemon began eating their food, I quickly finished off what was left in the can. After all of us had eaten I cleaned the bowls so that they could be reused later.

My Pokemon walked with me as we headed towards the city. We walked quickly, wanting to get to the city before my supplies ran out. As we walked through the forest I heard a rustling of bushes as a Pidgey came out into the open. Pikachu immediately hit the Pidgey with a Thunder Bolt, which knocked out the Pidgey. I quickly put the Pidgey in a Pokeball before we continued on.

We eventually stopped at a river, where I was attacked by a Squirtle, a Goldeen, a Staryu, and a Horsea. Pikachu hit the Squirtle with at least three Thunder Bolts before the Squirtle passed out, and I quickly put it in one of the nine empty pokeballs. Bulbasaur knocked out the Goldeen with Razor Leaf, and I put it into a Pokeball. Charmander took on the Staryu and the Horsea, and managed to knock them both out with fireballs. After defeating the four Pokemon and catching them I only had four Pokeballs left.

By nightfall we were still a day away from the city. As I fed my seven Pokemon the four chocolate bars and a can of beans, I began to long for the comforts of the Human Realm. I was ripped from my thoughts when two strangers walked into the clearing that me and my Pokemon were camped in. The strangers were wearing white uniforms with big red capital R's on the front. Both of the strangers were girls that were about my age. One of them had long blue hair, while the other had long red hair. The girls sat down beside me at my campfire. "My name is Jessie, and she is Jaime, we are part of Team Rocket, we steal pokemon", said the girl with red hair.

I chuckled at the fact that in real life James from team rocket was a girl before saying: "My name is David. I have heard of team rocket before. Do you mind if my Pokemon and I join Team Rocket?"

Jessie's face paled a bit before she replied by saying: " Wow, you want to join us, I mean, like, seriously. Give me a minute and I'll call my boss and ask if it's okay." Jessie pulled out a red case and placed it on the ground and pushed a button. Immediately a hologram of a man with black hair and a Persan by his side appeared.

" Hey boss, sorry to bother you, but we have to ask you a question. Do you think that David here would be able to join Team Rocket, because he has expressed an interest in joining us," said Jaime softly.

"Sure, why not, but first I have to ask him a few questions", said the boss.

" Go ahead," I said.

" David, do you truly want to be a part of team rocket?" the boss asked.

" Yes, but I am not giving up my own Pokemon. I also want to be with Jessie and Jaime", I said with confidence.

" That is not a problem, when you get to the base I will give you your uniform," said the boss before the hologram disappeared.

" So David, how do you like being part of Team Rocket?" said Jessie as she moved uncomfortably close to me.

" I like it a lot, mainly because of a certain someone," I said looking at Jaime as I spoke.

Jessie scowled fiercly, while Jaime blushed in embarassement. "Lets head to the base,: said Jessie after she stood up.

I put my Pokemon in their balls and then we walked towards Team Rocket's base.

**Authors Note**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. Please don't forget to review. I put a lot of effort into getting this chapter finished and even skipped class so I could type it up. Thank you and merry Christmas. Okay Enia over to you.**

**Enia: Hi, quick note. David, I hope you don't mind that I did a little editing, mainly capitilization and punctuation, and there was one section that kind of repeated itself. I still have the origional copy, though, so if you want me to change anything back let me know. I would just email this to you, but I edited on Fanfiction and I'm too lazy to transfer it over. It was an awesome chapter, though!**


	6. Pokeball Troubles

**Enia: Thanks, David! I-I-what is this? Sports announcer overload… *twitch, twitch* I'm melting! I'm melting! *her consciousness melts into a pool of soup***

**Preppy Sports Announcer: Hi! My name is Lena Mcsport and I'm here to give you uninterrupted coverage of the latest sports! Today's weather is cloudy with a chance of snow!**

**Samik: I thought you were a sports announcer.**

**PSA: UNINTERRPUTED COVERAGE! Ahem. Today we will be watching an awesome basketball game between the Iowa Hawkeyes and some team I can't remember the name of! Wow! Did you see that shot? Woo-hoo! *gets out pompoms and starts prancing around, cheering***

**Samik: Th-this is really scary. David! Enia's had a sports announcer overload! *runs off to Canada to find Enia's co-author***

Pokeball Trouble

The four of us, Gold, Samik, Princey, and I, followed the aging Pokémon professor out of the town. He didn't say anything as he led us down the narrow dirt trail. I was practically bursting with questions about this world, the Pokémon, Gold, Yellow, Red and Blue, Team Rocket… But I knew that asking them could give away that I wasn't from around there. Suddenly Oak stopped. "Put your Pokémon in their balls."

Uh oh. "I think I left them back at my house."

"Then we'll have to go and get them and your gear."

I shot a quick glance at Samik. What were we going to do? "It's kinda far away," I began uncertainly. "I don't think we have time…"

Oak nodded as if I had just confirmed something he'd already been suspecting. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Erm…"

Oak nodded again. "Thought so." He turned and started walking.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Gold said suddenly. "What's going on here?"

"Ask the," Oak said simply.

Gold looked at me. "Erm, heh heh, funny story," I said with a nervous grin. "We're from…" How to explain that we were from a different realm…

"We're elves. From the Elf Realm. We're here 'cause the Portals malfunctioned when we were trying to get back to the Human Realm. They sent us here for some reason," Samik explained easily. Staples, that was easy. Ye Gods, I loved that boy.

Gold looked like his brain was about to implode and he stared at us like we were aliens. "Wha…?"

"Yeah," I agreed, snapping my fingers to make a tiny flame appear on its end.

Oak smiled slightly and suddenly I was certain that he had known all along who we were and what we were. "I believe introductions are in order," the professor said.

I'd always wanted an excuse to do that. I clenched my fist to extinguish the tiny fire on my fingertip and when I opened my hand again there was a larger ball of flame dancing in the center of my palm. "My name is Enia Silverson, master of all the elements. Not only Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, but also Electricity, Lava, and Leaf." With each element I listed off, I gave a small display of my power. "I am the bearer of the Forrest Ring in the Seven, a group tasked with the protection of the Universe. I am the Queen of the Water Kingdom in the Elf Realm. Not that I really do my duties; I leave those to others so I can go off adventuring. I have also been known as the Vengeful Authoress and my powers transcend time, space, and death. I think, I've never really tried it. So… yeah." Impressive stuff, right? And it was all true.

Samik stepped forward. "My list isn't quite as impressive as Enia's, but I've still got some accomplishments to my name. I am Samik Brekin, master chef. I am the soul mate to Enia Silverson and… that's about it." He grinned sheepishly.

"He's an amazing ass chef, master of the chocolate cake, and a super-powerful Earth and Leaf bender," I added, giving his arm a hug. He smiled down at me.

"I'm-" Princey began.

"Nobody cares about you, Princey," I interrupted quickly. Oak gave me a look, telling me to let the idiot finish. I huffed and folded my arms, but let him.

"I'm Fransisco-" snorts from the assorted company, "Delenaro, prince of the Earth Kingdom, soon to be king. I'm an all-powerful bender-"

"No, you're not," I mumbled.

He glared at me. "Yes, I am. And-"

I knew he was about to launch into a thirty minute lecture on all his so-called attributes. "Yeah, we get it. You're an egotistical jerk with an ego that could stuff fifty turkeys. You don't need to give us a blow by blow description that will take the rest of the evening. So I'd thank you to save it for later, k?" I smiled meanly at him.

Princey huffed at me and turned to the professor for help. Oak ignored him and reached into a pocket of his lab coat. He tossed to small balls at me. I caught them and took a look, yelping with delight. In my hands were red and white balls; Pokeballs! I pressed the button in the center and the balls popped out to full size. I squealed like a girl. "They're for your Pokémon," Oak explained. "It wouldn't be a good idea to let people see that you have a Ho-oh behind you; they might try to steal it."

I nodded and turned to my Pokémon. Combee went without a fight, although it did give me a wounded look as it disappeared in a flash of red light, but Ho-Oh glared and squawked at me. I tossed the Pokeball, but Ho-Oh batted it away. "Come on, Oh-Ho, please?" I begged.

Ho-Oh gave me a baleful look.

I retrieved the Pokeball. "Look, I don't like this any more than you, but it's necessary! I promise to let you out as soon as possible!"

Ho-Oh shook its head.

I stomped my foot angrily. "Oh-Ho the Ho-Oh, get in the goddamn Pokeball!"

The Pokémon squawked at me.

I changed tactics again. "Pweeease?'

The answer was still no.

"Fine. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice." I backed up and closed my eyes. Ice crystals formed on the outside of the ball. With a yell, I flung the ball at the Pokémon. It opened and sucked Ho-Oh inside then the ice crystals reformed around the outside. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the first ever Ice Ball. I walked over and picked the ball up, feeling guilty. "Sorry," I whispered to the captive Pokémon. "Please don't hate me."

"That was so cool!" Gold yelled.

"Very impressive," Oak agreed. He tossed me a small messenger bag and I tucked the Pokeballs inside.

"I feel kinda bad, though," I admitted.

"It was necessary," Oak said. He started to walk again.

"That was totally badass," Samik whispered in my ear as we followed the professor. I grinned; he always knew the right thing to say.

* * *

><p><p>

We walked for the rest of the day until arriving at a small port town that I didn't remember from the games. The residents greeted Gold and Oak warmly, but gave the rest of us weird looks. I noticed that the sky was starting to turn a dark gray and the sea was getting choppy; it was going to storm soon, badly.

We stopped at the wooden dock and I stared. Before us was a magnificent white ocean liner. It was easily three levels high and thirty feet long with giant black smokestacks rising from the deck. I could see sailors bustling around on the deck, getting ready for departure. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"Yes." Oak gestured grandly at the ship. "Lady and gentlemen, I give you the S.S. Anne!"

**Samik: *drags David in from Canada* Look!**

**David: Uh oh.**

***the PSA is prancing about, yelling about make-up and boys and what not. Her eyes are red***

**Samik: What do we do? We need something really _really_ weird and insane to snap her out of it!**

**Both: *after a moment of thought* TEEMO!**

***at the sound of his name, the elf in question appears***

**Teemo: Wait… what just happened?**

**Samik: Teemo! We need your help! Enia's had a Sports Announcer overload! We need you to snap her out of it!**

**Teemo: *takes a long look at the PSA* It'll be difficult, but I think I can do it. Stand back. *they do. He closes his eyes. They open suddenly* Giant Flying Pastries from Iceland! Flying Cabbages from Papua New Guinea! Rabid Waffles! Oh no! It's Riskapoop! The Rainbow Sparkle Glitter Unicorn Pegasus Pony that eats rocks and shits zombies! He's coming this way! *develops a different voice* Fear me for I am: Rodriguez! Queen of the Unicorns and father of the ninjas!**

**PSA: *shrieks angrily* What are you doing?**

**Teemo: Fight her, Enia! Think of Purple Tractor Driving Talking Chickens from Outer Space who Ride Motorcycles! Angry aardvarks!**

**PSA: *starts to twitch* No! You can't beat me! I'm the-!**

**Enia: I'm Enia Silverson and I say get the hell out of my head!**

**Everyone: Hooray!**

**Enia: Phew, thanks Teemo.**

**Teemo: No prob. *pauses* Uh oh. I gotta go. I think Arin just found out that I blew up the kitchen again. Laters! *disappears***

**Enia: Bye! Hey, David.**

**David: Hey. I gotta go to. *leaves***

**Enia: Bye! Well, that was interesting. I get the feeling that the PSA will be back…**

**Samik: Like a certain boss battle in a certain video game series you're obsessed with?**

**Enia: Shh, you're going to give something away! Anyway, it's Winter Break! Whoop whoop! And Christmas is in *goes to check calender* let's see, it's the 21st, so, like, four days! Yahoo! I'm so excited! But my mommy won't give me a sword, not even a Nerf sword! She says I need to grow up. Sad face, I don't wanna. And then, five days after Christmas, it'll be my birthday! I'll be fifteen! Gah! I'll be old! Hm, I wish I could stay that age forever and never grow old. I refuse to grow up! Never! Well, see you all later! Please leave a review!**


	7. You Want Zombies?

**Enia: Hey. Sorry for the long wait, but David disappeared off the face of the world for a while. (He's back now, so don't worry). His chapter is supposed to be up next, but something came up. I need to write an angry tirade aimed at a certain… kind reviewer. Small, innocent children with delicate dispositions, please avert your eyes.**

**Ahem.**

**_FUCK YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME ON HERE AND DISS OUR STORY? NO, YOU CAN'T! 'CAUSE OUR STORY IS FUCKING AMAZING AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! AND TELLING MY THAT I SHOULD 'LAY MY STORY TO REST' JUST MAKES ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING IT AND MAKE IT BIGGER, MORE AWESOME, AND MORE BADASS THAN EVER BEFORE! THE REASON THERE HAVEN'T BEEN ANY ZOMBIES YET IS BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T GOTTEN THERE YET! IT'S CALLED A PLOT, JACKASS! SO, YOU WANT ZOMBIES? YOU WANT BLOOD, YOU WANT GORE, YOU WANT DEATH? WELL, FINE! I'LL GIVE YOU ZOMBIES! I'LL GIVE YOU BLOOD, GORE, AND DEATH! I'LL GO SO OVER-THE-TOP THAT YOU'LL WISH YOU HADN'T ASKED! BUT KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY GODDAMN STORY AND I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH IT AND THERE AIN'T NOTHING YOU SAY TO CHANGE THAT! SO FUCK YOU AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO! AND FUCK THE WHOLE WORLD AND EVERYONE IN IT WHO SAYS I CAN'T DO SOMETHING OR THAT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT, FUCK THE RULES!_**

**Well, that was fun. I feel somewhat better now.**

**David: I FUCKING FUCK FUCK SHIT FUCK AGREE WITH ENIA. *name is censored* OR WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE SINCE YOU ARE A COWARD THAT SUCKS DICK. IF YOU FUCKING WANT TO FLAME OUR STORY GO THE FUCK AHEAD BUT MAKE A FUCKING ACCOUNT YOU ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS HOLE. FUCK. I THINK I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED EM TO MY DOG. DAMN YE TO HELL. Okay Enia over to you.**

Warning! Contents are hot! Viewer discretion may be advised!

You Want Zombies?

_Somewhere deep in Viridian Forest…_

"I'm so glad you invited me, Ken," Jr. Camper Lindsay said, giggling and blushing fiercely.

Her blonde companion turned from the fire and favored her with a dashing smile, making her swoon and blush some more. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." He adjusted his green cap and swaggered over to her, blue eyes twinkling. "This is such a nice spot, don't you think?"

"Oh yes," Lindsay gushed, eager to agree with anything Ken said. "It's so beautiful here, and the Pokémon just love it!" She pointed towards where their Pokémon, a Skiploom and a Machop, were frolicking in a bright patch of flowers.

"It is," Ken agreed. "But not as beautiful as you."

**Enia: … *gags violently***

Lindsay was at a loss for words. She thought she might die from happiness. How could this day get any better? Was it possible? But then it did. Ken moved towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Lindsay's breath caught in her chest and heat flushed her face. He was so close and so warm! Tentatively, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid his forehead against hers; their breath mingled. His smelled like cinnamon. She hoped hers smelled nice. Ken closed the distance between their faces. Lindsay's heart began to speed up; he was going to kiss her!

Then something behind them cracked loudly.

They disengaged and spun around, both blushing red, to see who had caught them. It was an older man, stooped heavily to one side and with one arm shorter than the other. His head was misshapen and one eye gleamed brightly in the dim forest light while the other was shrouded in shadow. Something glistened on his chin and he stood unnaturally still. "Can we help you, sir?" Jr. Camper Ken asked politely. "Are you lost?"

The old man didn't answer, he continued to stand stock-still and stare at them. Lindsay shivered; there was something distinctly off about the man.

Then he staggered forward into a shaft of light.

Lindsay shrieked. The man's head was misshapen; part of it was missing! Blood matted his stringy white hair, framing the gaping hole in his skull where a glistening gray mass could be seen. The reason one of his eyes had gleamed so brightly was because his eyelids had been clawed to shreds and hung down his gray cheek like bloody tears. His other eye was gone; ripped out with obvious brutality. A large chunk of his nose was gone, bitten off it looked like, coating his face in even more blood. It painted his lips and mangled teeth, and spilled down his chin to stain his white shirt. One of his arms had been bitten off above the elbow, leaving strands of tendon dangling and a white nub of bone showing through the mangled skin. He leered at them hungrily with his soulless eye.

Lindsay thought she might throw up. Then the creature opened its mouth and uttered a low, soul-crushing, hope-deadening moan that penetrated deep into their brains and woke their deepest and darkest fears. "Ken," Lindsay whimpered. "Do something."

"M-machop," Ken stuttered, his eyes wide with fright. "Mach P-punch."

The Machop gave his master a scared look, but did as it was told. It cautiously approached the rotting creature and wound up; delivering a punch that would've driven almost any Pokémon to its knees. But the old man only stumbled back a step. He – or it – grabbed Machop's arm and in an amazing display of strength, ripped the Pokémon's arm off at the shoulder in a shower of crimson droplets. Machop howled and fell to its knees. The man lifted the severed arm to its face and sniffed, but tossed the limb away, obviously deciding the arm wasn't what it wanted. Ken and Lindsay froze and Skiploom let out a despairing wail.

The monster staggered towards the two kids, its moan still emanating from its lips. Ken and Lindsay staggered back, their hearts pounding. Leaves and twigs crackled under their feet. Simultaneously, their legs struck a fallen log that had been knocked over in a recent storm. They tumbled to the ground, Lindsay letting out a small shriek, and lay there, frozen in mind-numbing terror.

The monster appeared at the log, his gray face leering down at them. It began to climb clumsily over the obstruction. Ken broke out of his paralysis first, grabbing Lindsay's arm and dragging her back. The man made it over the log, almost falling on its face, and staggered towards them faster than they could crawl away. Suddenly, Lindsay realized it was all over. There was no way they could escape this thing. So this was how she could die…

Her Skiploom came out of nowhere, flying into the monster's face and chittering angrily. Then man grabbed Skiploom out of the air and tore it to pieces, the seeds inside the Pokémon scattering in the wind. Lindsay gasped and began to cry. She had raised that Skiploom since it was just a little Hoppip, and now it was gone.

She and Ken cowered together as the creature drew closer. There was nothing they could do, nowhere they could go; they had given up. It fell on them, its teeth tearing into Ken's cheek. Ken's screams pierced the air and a flock of Murkrows took flight, cawing. Lindsay shrieked with him as his blood splattered her face, tears pouring from her eyes and making the red blood run. The man's hand latched around Ken's throat and tightened, easily tearing out his larynx and silencing his screams forever.

Lindsay began to back away, her chest hitching with every breath. The hell of her palm struck a stone and sent it skittering backwards. The creature's head snapped up. Ken's blood painted its mouth like demonic clown make-up. It lurched at her with surprising speed and latched onto her ankle. She screamed and began to beat at it with her other foot, but it dragged her forward relentlessly, heedless of her struggles. Its teeth found the bare flesh of her calf. She screamed in pain as it tore away a large piece. "Ken!" she yelled desperately. "Ken, help me!"

But the boy's mangled body lay motionless. She wept and wailed some more as ragged nails tore into her belly.

**Enia: There. Happy? You wanted zombies; I gave you zombies. So get off my fucking back, would you? Jeez. Oh, and if any of the nice readers were offended by my angry tirade, don't blame me; blame the reviewer who pushed me to it. I got annoyed, okay? I got really, fucking pissed. Normally, I don't freak out like that, but sometimes I just snap and I was having a really bad weekend when I saw his review. So, yeah, whatever. I'm not going to apologize for it. No fucking way. I'm tired of complying to other people's wishes. I'm tired of playing by the rules. I just want… I want to live my own life, you know? I want – but this isn't your problem, is it?**

**So, yeah, whatever. Review or something.**

***a few days later* Lol. That was fun. Sorry about that actually, I needed to blow some steam off. Please don't kill more or report me for abuse or anything. Laters!**


	8. Love and Doom Fast Approaching

**_Chapter: Love and Doom fast approaching_**

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys it David here sorry for the late chapter but I was swamped with school work and mad at not getting any reviews. I am going to disappear for a bit since I have exams coming soon. Hope yah like the chapter and review it for us. I really need reviews in order to be motivated and I think Enia does too. So be a friend and review, or else.**

Jaime stared lovingly at David as he slept. Since his joining Team Rocket Jaime had felt herself getting more and more attached to him. She loved the way that he fought alongside his Pokemon even after his Pokemon go down in battle. Jaime wondered where David was from because every time she asked him he either ignored her or stormed away in anger. She had done some research and there was no record of David's past.

Jaime appreciated the fact that after David joined Team Rocket, the team started letting everyone have their own Pokemon that they caught. She thought that it was strange that the boss had already named David his second in command. She resented the fact that David would not speak to her of his past because he was covered in scars. Jaime caressed David's cheek and wished that he would trust her more. She wanted to know everything about him including what he dreamed of at night. She wanted to ask him if there was a girl in his life before she came along.

Jaime quickly changed into a thin tight night gown before slipping into David's bed along side him. She snuggled close as she could to his warm body. Jaime moaned with pleasure when her skin touched his. She was really happy that David was a deep sleeper. Jaime was really content to be in the same bed as David even if he was not aware to the fact that she was in his bed. She gasped in utter surprise when David kissed her passionately on the lips. Jaime realized that deep down David must be really attracted to her. She fell asleep in David's arms that night.

When he woke up David was shocked to feel the warmth of a body underneath his. He could smell the sweet scent of Jaime's hair. David opened his eyes and was shocked to she beautiful Jaime sleeping underneath him peacefully. He knew for a fact that she must have crawled into his bed last night because he had gone to bed alone. Secretly he had been in love with Jaime since the day he met her.

David caressed her face before passionately kissing her on the lips. He then proceeded to kiss her on the neck, and stick his tongue in her ear. He was fairly surprised when Jaime woke up and started moaning in pleasure. "Jaime you could have asked me to sleep in the same bed as you. I have been in love with you since I first met you. I was really afraid that you would not return my love," David said lovingly to Jaime.

"I would'nt dream of it lover boy," Jaime said seductively before they got dressed in their Team Rocket uniforms. The preparations to go to the other region were made and they disguised as civilians. Later that day they met up with Jessie.

Jessie was really jealous of Jaime for holding David's heart. She glared at Jaime holding hands with David. David explained that they would pose as normal passengers on the SS. He explained that Red the famous Pokemon Trainer would be on the ship. David said that he would challenge Red to a Poke battle and take his Pokemon after beating him. He said that red would be no match for his Lugia, Dragonair, Carzard, Venesaur, Umbrion and Onix. David said that he would kill Red if he got the chance.

David told Jaime and Jessie about the strange girl with a Ho-Oh that Team Rocket had seen with Red. He reminded them not to use their lame old speech. David kissed Jaime lovingly before they walked towards the SS. He smiled evilly thinking of how he could torture Red. Red had no idea what dangers were coming his way as he chatted with Enia Silverson.

* * *

><p>William woke up surrounded by strange pink fairy creatures in an unfamiliar forest. He got to his feet and growled menacingly at the fairy creatures as they closed in on him. The fairies took his growling as a threat and they surged forward towards him as one and began beating him senseless with their tiny fists.<p>

Wild Hitmonlee, Hitmontop, Hitmonchan, Chimchar, Machamp and Goleum saw the clefairies beating the stange man into a pulp and rushed to his rescue. The wild Pokemon then dragged William to the nearest Pokecentre. Nurse Jane Joy was shocked to see wild Pokemon drag a teenage boy her own age into the Pokecentre. Jane put the teenage boy on a stretcher. She was surprised when the wild Pokemon refused to leave his side. Jane thought that this boy must be really kind to Pokemon in order to have 4 them so loyal to him despite their being wild. Jane thought that this teenage boy was really cute and she wondered if he would want to date her once he woke up.

Jane Joy really hated working at the Pokecentre with her mom. If Jane did not get a boyfriend soon her mom would put her in charge of the Pokecentre. If she was in charge of the Pokecentre her dreams of becoming a Pokemon trainer would be ruined. Jane looked at the unconscious teenage boy surrounded by the wild Pokemon. Jane wondered if this boy would think that she was cute.

William woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by strange Pokemon. Jane Joy noticed that William had woken up so she walked over to him, swaying her hips as she went. "Hey there. You got knocked out by some wild Clefairies and these Pokemon saved your life. They brought you to this Pokecentre," Jane said seductively to William.

"I'm William Darroch. What's your name sweet heart?" William said slyly, causing Jane to blush.

"My name is Jane Joy, you naughty boy," said Jane as she helped William get his Pokemon into their Pokeballs.

Jane and William made their way to the nearest gym which happened to be a fighting gym. She felt proud of William as she watched him defeat each of the gym members. Jane was extremely shocked when William's Pokemon brutally defeated the old gym leader's Pokemon. William's Pokemon actually killed the gym leader's Pokemon. The gym leader stepped down and gave William the Fighting Badge and made him the new gym leader. Jane kissed William passionately when he won. She felt so carefree and happy in William's arms.

**A/N: sorry about the hot content I was not in the best of moods. Over to you Enia.**


	9. Enia Has A Pokemon Battle

**Enia: Yay! Thanks for sending me that, David, so I could put it up and then write a chapter of my own! Now I'm not bored! Although I really should be doing my music or the recycling right now... Oh well! This is more fun!**

Enia Has A Pokemon Battle

Enia's POV

It was a majestic ship. No, that was an understatement. It was like a Pokemon version of the Titanic. I just hoped its voyage wouldn't also end in tragedy.

Oak handed us our tickets and ushered us aboard the ship. We stood off the the side as workers and passengers scurried about the deck, trying to get ready for the departure. Small children ran giggling through their parents legs, challenging their friends to Pokemon battles. I longed to join them, but knew that my Ho-Oh would give me an unfair advantage. "I have business to attend to here in Johto," Oak said. "But I wish you the best of luck on your quest."

We thanked him for his help and said goodbye and the Pokemon professor made his way back down the walkway. "What now?" I asked.

Samik shrugged.

"Now we chillax and enjoy the refreshing ocean breeze!" Gold exclaimed and strode off towards the bow and the pool that went with it.

Not knowing what else to do, we hurried after him. Gold grabbed a couple of recliners and set them up next to the pool. I flopped down onto one and threw an arm over my eyes. The sun was warm on my face, lulling me towards sleep. I almost did drift off, and would have if someone hadn't pushed me off the chair.

I hit the deck with a loud thud and my eyes snapped open. "Ow! What the hell?"

A rough looking boy in a leather jacket was standing over me and sneering. "That's my seat."

"Excuse me?" I demanded. "No, it's not. I was here first."

He shrugged. "It's still my seat."

"Under what jurisdiction?" I demanded.

He blinked at the large word. "Er... what?"

"Imbecile," I sighed. "This is not your chair and has never been your chair so I wisely suggest you back off or risk getting your ass kicked."

Behind me, Samik chuckled. The man in the leather jacket raised an eyebrow. "_You're_ going to kick _my_ ass?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Like this." I leapt forward and hooked one of my legs around his ankle, spinning him around. Then I kicked him in the ass. He stumbled forward and hit the railing. He turned around, eyes blazing.

"You're gonna regret that, you bitch! Go Kadabra!"

I grinned and ran my finger along my two Pokemon. Should I use Ho-Oh and scare the pants off this guy or should I use Combee, whose Bug type attacks would be effective against Psychic type? Oak had told me that I shouldn't let people know I had a Ho-Oh. "Go Combee!" I yelled, hurling what I hoped was the right Pokeball.

The redneck laughed. "You're gonna fight me with that puny thing?"

"Combee! Bug Bite!"

_Combee used Bug Bite! It's super effective!_

"What?" the redneck yelled as his Kadabra reeled away from Combee's ferocious attack. "How is that possible?"

"Know your Pokemon types and you might win a battle. Now use Silver Wind!"

The Kadabra was blown into a smokestack as a powerful gust of silver wind blew up. "Kadabra! Enough fooling around! Use Psybeam!"

"Combee! Deflect!"

The Kadabra spun its Twisted Spoon and shot a beam of energy at my Pokemon. Combee deflected it with an invisible shield, sending the attack back to hit the Kadabra. It struck the Pokemon dead on and it began to stagger around, confused. "Quickly now! Sleep Powder!" I ordered.

Combee flew in circles around Kadabra's head, dropping purple powder. Soon the Kadabra collapsed, asleep. "Who _are_ you?" he demanded.

"The name's Enia Silverson. Don't mess with me."

The redneck hurriedly recalled his Kadabra into its Pokeball and scurried away, glancing back at me once. I grinned and waved at him. He quickly looked away.

"That was pretty impressive," said a new voice. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

I spun around to see who had spoken and froze with one foot still in the air. Behind me was a boy with spiky black hair that was barely reined in by his red hat. He had on a red jacket and black, fingerless gloves, and jeans with a black bandana tied around one leg. He was probably about my age and about the same height. There was a Pikachu by his feet. "Holy shit, you're Red!" I said before I could stop myself. I quickly clapped my hands over my mouth. "Sorry."

I saw Samik smirk out of the corner of my eye, but Red just grinned and said, "S'fine. But since you obviously know me, it's only fair that I know you're name, right?"

I blushed fiercely, embarrased. "Right. I'm Enia. Enia Silverson."

"Where'd you learn to fight like that, Enia Silverson?"

Crap. How to answer that? "Erm... far away, across the crystal mountains," I said, quoting what I thought was a song. I was probably wrong, though. I didn't know the song that well.

"I didn't know there were any crystal mountains here."

"They're... invisible." ...I really was an idiot, wasn't I? To my right, Gold and Samik were cracking up. I was never going to live this down, was I?

But Red just laughed. "Well I'd love to battle you, Enia Silverson of the Crystal Mountains."

"No way," I said quickly, holding up my hands. "You'll kick my ass."

"Dude," Gold said lazily from his recliner. "You have a Ho-Oh."

"You have a Ho-Oh?" Red asked, looking at me with new interest. Damn you Gold...

"Erm... yes?"

"Then you _have_ to battle me! Come on, I'll go easy on you."

"You'll still kick my ass," I grumbled.

"Come on, Enia," Samik said, laughter in his voice. "Do it. Or are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything!" I retorted.

"Except needles," he replied.

I glared at him. He grinned back at me. Finally, seeing no way out of this, I turned back to Red. "Fine, I'll battle you."

"Great!" he said and moved to stand away from me.

"You go first," I said, wanting to see what Pokemon he would start with.

"Okay." He returned his Pikachu to its ball and ran his fingers along his Pokeballs. I waited tensely as he decided. "Go, Aero! he yelled. Out of the Pokeball he threw came the large, prehistoric Rock/Flying type Pokemon. I blanched. Okay, what did I know about Aerodactyls? They were Rock/Flying type so that meant they would be vulnerable to a few different types of attacks. Water and Electric, definetly, and mabye Ice, Rock, and Steel. Bug type definetly would not be effective, but neither would Fire, so I was stuck either way. I decided to stick with Combee for the moment, and switch to Ho-Oh if I needed too.

"Sleep Powder!" I yelled.

"Aero, Gust!" Red countered, nullifying my attack. The large gust of wind scattered the spoes.

I really was screwed.

"Fire Fang!" Red yelled before I could call out anything else.

"Dodge!" I yelped and Combee managed to zoom out of the way of the attack, but Aerodactyl's large wings caught the little Bug Pokemon and unbalanced it.

Red used that to his advantage. "Wing Attack!"

Aero flapped its wings and caught Combee with a ferocious onslaught. "Bug Bite!" I yelled. The attack barely harmed the large Rock Pokemon, but it did get it to release Combee. Combee wisely flew out of reach. But I could tell that the poor thing was tired. It wasn't a very high level yet and it was taking a beating. "Combee, come back!" I yelled and tossed the Pokeball. "Go, Ho-Oh!"

The giant Rainbow Pokemon errupted from the Pokeball, yelling in defiance... at me. It squawked angrily and tried to charbroil me. "I'm sorry!" I yelped as I ran around with my arms over my head, much to the amusement of the spectators. "But I couldn't bring a ginormous Bird Pokemon onto a ship! It isn't proper etiquette, you know!"

Ho-Oh obviously didn't care. He continued to try and charbroil me.

"Enough of this!" I shouted and flicked my hand, deflecting the stream of fire. "I know that you're pissed at me and all, but can't we settle this later? I'm kind of in the middle of a battle right now!"

At the word 'battle', Ho-Oh's eyes gleamed.

"Yes, battle," I repeated. "So will you fight with me?"

Ho-Oh bobbed its head.

"Great! So use Confusion on that Aerodactyl!"

Ho-Oh spun around and spotted the prehistoric Pokemon. It flapped its wings and let out a wave of psychic power out of the jewel on its head.

"Deflect!" Red yelled frantically.

Aerodactyl barely got the shield up in time. "Return!" Red ordered and Aero disappeared. "Go Espeon! Psybeam!"

The Pokemon came out of the Pokeball, launching the stream of purple energy. Ho-Oh swooped out of the way without me having to tell it too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" someone shrieked suddenly. "NO POKEMON BATTLES ON DECK!" We stopped battling and spun around to see a grumpy looking sailor stalking towards us, flexing his muscles menacingly.

"Sorry, sir," Red said soothingly. "Just a bit of friendly competition."

"I don't care! You can't have battles here! Especially not with giant Pokemon! Someone might get hurt!"

"Sorry," we said sheepishly and put our Pokemon away. The sailor gave us one last withering look before stomping away. I burst into quiet giggles. Red laughed with me.

"You've got talent," he told me.

I blushed again. "Thanks."

"You want some formal training?"

"With who?" I asked.

"With me."

My eyes gleamed. "Hell yeah."

**Samik: You just didn't want to lose.**

**Enia: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Samik: You didn't want to lose. That's why you ended it that way. And you knew you would lose because he's Red and he's, like, the best Trainer out there, so you knew you wouldn't be able to make yourself win because that wouldn't make sense.**

**Enia: I really dont' know what you're talking about. I didn't end it the way I did so I wouldn't lose.**

**Samik: *unconvinced* Humph.**

**Enia: You're just jealous 'cause I had a Pokemon battle.**

**Samik: Speaking of which, when do I get my own Pokemon?**

**Enia: Soon. What do you want? A Magikarp?**

**Samik: Very funny. I want a Articuno.**

**Enia: Those are really hard to catch and they're back in the Johto region.**

**Samik: Fine, then I want a Pidgey and a Geodude.**

**Enia: Okay, you got it. Laters everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review! Pwetty pwease?**

**Note! Content has been added to the previous chapter! Please go look!**


	10. Training Time

**Enia: First off, many thanks go to Bulbapedia for its help with this chapter. Second, thanks go to David for letting me write two chapters in a row. Also, it's way too cold in Iowa right now. The entirety of December and part of January was nice and warm – 40's to 50's – but now the temperature has plummeted and it's been snowing constantly! I love the snow, don't get me wrong, but I hate. Being. COLD! One last thing. What I'm saying, manofhonor007, is too either leave a positive review or shut the hell up. Or get an account so I can respond to you directly and stop annoying the rest of the readers by ranting at you during the chapter.**

**I'm done ranting now. … Wait. Have we done this yet? I can't remember. Oh well. I'll do it anyways.**

**Disclaimer! Enia Silverson and David Vincent do not own the Pokemon franchise or anything to do with it; that belongs exclusively to Nintendo. Although, Enia Silverson does own herself, Samik Brekin, Princey, and Teemo (chapter three). David Vincent owns himself and William Darroch.**

**Enia: There we go! That goes into effect for the rest of the story. Now on to the-**

**Ominous Voice: I'm ba-ack!**

**Enia: Please tell me that's not who I think it is.**

**PSA: Yes! I am back, Enia Silverson! Back to destroy you!**

**Samik: I thought we dealt with you already.**

**PSA: You will never be rid of me!**

**Enia: Then I'll just have to deal with you the old fashioned way! *a strangely familiar sword and shield combo appear in her hands. A matching set appear in the PSA's hands, but they are wrapped in shadow***

**Samik: Does this remind anyone else of something really nerdy?**

**Enia: Shh! You're going to give it away! *turns back to the PSA* Engarde!**

Training Time

Enia's POV

"Meet me back here in about two hours," Red told me after the crabby sailor had left and I'd returned my Pokemon to their balls. "It should be empty by then."

"Okay," I said, grinning like an idiot.

"See you then," he said and grinned back. I blushed. Gods, what the hell was wrong with me? I had a boyfriend! I supposed it was just a fangirl reaction. What? I loved those manga. I was just glad it wasn't Link from Legend of Zelda. That would have been _really_ embarrassing.

Samik tugged on my arm. I turned and we followed Gold into the interior of the ship and to our quarters. We only had one room, but there was a pair of bunk beds and a private bathroom. There was a suitcase placed up against the wall; I figured it was from the professor. "How did Oak do this?" I wondered.

Gold shrugged. "He's Oak. He always seems to know things."

Samik and I made our way to the suitcase and Samik undid the clasp and opened the lid. There were three piles of clothes inside, each with a label on top. I grabbed the pile with the card reading 'Enia' on top and took it to one of the bunk beds. "Damn, he's magical," I said as I sifted through the pile. On top was a black snowcap with a dark green Pokemon emblem on it and a pair of tinted goggles along with a pair of black, fingerless glove. There was a tight-fitting, sleeveless black shirt with a partial turtleneck collar and a green half-jacket with elbow-length sleeves and black trim. Below those there was a pair of long, black cargo shorts that would come down to my knees and a wide belt with slots for various items like Pokeballs. The last item was a pair of mid-calf, black walking boots.

I grinned as I scooped up the clothes and hurried into the small bathroom. I quickly changed clothes and laced up the boots. I released my hair from its short ponytail so it hung messily around my face, barely coming down to my chin. I stuck the hat on my head and arranged the goggles over it. I made a face at my reflection then laughed. I looked like a Pokemon Ranger! A totally badass Pokemon Ranger!

I strode out of the bathroom to see what everyone else was wearing. Samik was wearing clothes much like mine, except in brown instead of green, and his jacket was normal-length with long sleeves. He looked really, really hot. Princey was dressed identically to Samik, but in red and the clothes didn't look as good on him. The look didn't really suit him.

Samik saw me and grinned. "Lookin' good."

"Thanks. You're looking spiff, as always." I attached my Pokeballs to my belt. Then Samik chucked a small, green and black messenger bag at me. "What's this?" I asked.

"Open it," he answered.

I did as instructed. Inside, secured in various pokets, were Pokeballs, Potions, and other medicinal items. Nestled at the bottom was what looked like a thin, red box. I carefully pulled it out, wondering if it could be what I thought it was. There was a black button in the center. I pressed it and the box popped open to reveal… a Pokedex!

I shrieked with delight, probably waking half the boat and eliciting angry yells from the rooms next to us.

"Me 'n Princey got one too," Samik added and I noticed the backpacks on the ground beside their feet.

"This is awesome!" I exclaimed. "We're true Pokemon Trainers now!"

"Yeawh, now I just need some Pokemon," Samik joked.

"We'll get you some," I promised.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your meeting with Red right now?" Gold asked.

"Naw, I still got time," I answered and noticed Samik rolling his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, smirking slightly.

"No really, what?"

"Nothing, you just seemed so… infatuated with him."

"I was not!" I contradicted indignantly.

"Enia… you were blushing the entire time."

"I-well-I-he-it was- it was warm out!" I spluttered. Behind Samik, Gold and Princey snickered. I glared at them.

"It's okay to admit it, Enia," Gold added.

"Yeah, although I really wish it was me," Princey agreed.

"I am not infatuated with him!" I yelled, annoying more people in the rooms around us.

"Are you sure?" Samik asked with mock sincerity.

Ugh! Boys! "Yes, I'm sure! Why are you asking me this? Wait… is it because you're jealous?" I finished sneakily, grinning.

That sure wiped the smirk off his face. "No," he answered, far too quickly.

"You are jealous!" I cried happily, laughing. I started to sing. "Samik's jeal-ous! Samik's jeal-ous!"

"Oh shut up," he said, throwing a pillow at me.

I ducked and walked over to him, placing my arms around his neck. "Don't be," I said sincerely, all joking gone. "You don't need to be. You know that you're the only one for me and no other guy will ever even _begin_ to compare. Okay?" I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Okay," he agreed when we broke apart.

"Except maybe if it were Link we were talking about."

Samik rolled his eyes. "I'm joking," I promised. "Not even he could take me from you." I kissed him again gently before removing my arms from around his neck.

"That was really, really cheesy," Gold snorted. Samik and I both threw pillows at him. "Oh no, you didn't!" Gold yelled and threw one of the pillows back at us. We ducked out of the way and the soft missile struck a surprised Princey in the face. The three of us cracked up.

"If that's the way you want to play…" Princey trailed off and came after me, swinging the pillow wildly.

I laughed and grabbed a pillow of my own, dodging his clumsy attacks and countering with a well-placed blow to the head. Samik and Gold joined the fight and together we mercilessly pummeled Princey. "Not fair!" he shrieked. We laughed easily and continued to pummel him.

* * *

><p><p>

When I emerged onto the deck two hours later, it was raining lightly. The deck was virtually empty; everyone was inside sheltering from the rain and probably getting ready to sleep. I hurried through the light shower to where I had first met Red. He was already there; standing at the bow and staring out over the water. "Hey," I called, feeling almost hesitant. I told myself to stop being stupid; I did _not_ have a crush on him! Not even a fangirl crush!

_You know, Enia_, Samik said inside my head (yes, we had a mental bond, it came with being soulmates). _Denial is the first sigh of guilt._

_Shut up,_ I thought and forced him from my head.

Red turned around. "Hey," he replied as I approached. "Nice clothes."

"Thanks. Oak somehow got it together for us even though we only just met him. I think he's magical."

Red laughed. "Probably. They suit you."

I tried not to blush – tried and failed. "Thanks."

I stood by him at the railing and stared out at the water. Small whitecaps appeared on the tips of the waves as the sea grew more and more agitated. I knew the small downpour would soon turn into an even bigger storm. "So tell me, how can you be as good with Pokemon as you are, yet only have two Pokemon?"

"I wasn't in Johto long."

"Why was the Combee there then? I didn't know they were native to Johto."

"They're not. But, I found it there. Maybe it got released there."

"So where are you really from, Enia of the Crystal Mountains?"

I grinned at the name, but didn't answer his question. "Oh, I like that. It has a nice ring to it."

"So, are you going to answer my question?" Red pressed, staring at me intently.

"Far away."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"For now."

He continued to regard me curiously until I glanced away, back at the water. "You're a very mysterious girl, Enia Silverson," he said finally. I could tell he wasn't satisfied with my answer.

"So they say," I replied. "So are you going to train me, or not?"

He blinked, obviously remembering why he'd invited me here in the first place. "Of course. Why don't you get out your Combee first?"

I pulled one of the Pokeballs from my belt and released the Pokemon inside. Combee buzzed around my head, chittering happily., glad to be out of the confining ball. I laughed and tickled it gently. Combee squeaked with delight and flew out of my reach. "What do you know about Bug Types?" Red asked.

"That they're effective against Grass, Psychic, Dark, and Poison Types, but weak against Fire, Flying, Fighting, and Ghost. Sometimes Steal and Poison as well, depending on what type of Pokemon they are. If they're part Flying, that adds more types they're weak against like Electric and Rock. They're also one of the most common types of Pokemon and they can be paired with lots of other types, some of those pairings make them very strong defensively. They also evolve at very quick rates. Bug Types may not be very strong offensively, but they know a lot of useful moves like Poison Powder and Sleep Powder." I inhaled sharply when I was done, having said it all in one breath.

Red stared at me. "How do you know all that?"

""Um, I study Pokemon." Actually, it came from obsessively playing all the games and frequenting Bulbapedia.

"Do you know what moves your Combee can do?"

"Stuff like Gust and Bug Bite and other Bug and Flying moves."

"Not much to teach you there, except that you can combine moves like Gust and Poison or Sleep Powder."

I grinned. "Sounds awesome."

"Next, your Ho-Oh."

"Um, do I have to take it out? It's already mad at me and this rain will just make its mood worse."

"No, leave it in the Pokeball. Just tell me what you know about it."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. It's known as the Rainbow Pokemon and, strangely enough, it's genderless. It can supposedly raise the dead, though how that fits in with the whole 'Rainbow Pokemon' thing I'm not sure. It's the only Pokemon that can use Sacred Fire and hold the Sacred Ash. It used to live in the Tin Tower until it was destroyed, and it created Entei, Raikou, and Suicune.

"It's weak to Rock, Water, and Electric, but unaffected by Ground and resistant to a bunch of types. It can learn lots of different types of moves, mainly Fire, Flying, and Pschic. It can learn a whole ton of other types through TMs. Also, it's totally cooler and more badass than Lugia."

Red looked at me curiously.

"Argument I'm having with a friend," I explained.

He nodded. "I see. Enia, you're-"

"Really nerdy?" I guessed.

He laughed. "I was going to say good. I'm surprised I haven't heard your name at the Pokemon League."

"Like I said: I haven't been here long."

"I will find out what you mean by that."

I smiled faintly. "Maybe."

He stared at me a little longer as if trying to figure me out, but he eventually looked away to stare out to sea. "So," he said slowly. "Want to have a Pokemon battle?"

"Hell yeah," I answered.

But then it began to pour. It was as if the very heavens had opened up to dump their contents on our heads. Lightning crackled dangerously close to the boat and the rumbling thunder rattled the boards beneath our feet and shook the glass in their window panes. Reflexively, I swept my hand above my head to keep off some of the water. I quickly remembered that Red was standing right in front of me and I quickly put my hand down. But it was too late; he had already seen. "What was that?" he demanded.

"Nothing," I answered automatically.

"That wasn't nothing."

I smiled at him innocently, but said nothing.

He eyed me suspiciously. "I noticed something like that earlier when Ho-Oh attacked you. You flicked your hand and the fire suddenly changed direction."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said sweetly. Suddenly, I remembered something. Something I shouldn't have forgotten in the first place. Something that would also take his attention off me. "Red, oh my Gods, I can't believe I forgot to tell you this! Have you heard – has Oak told you – that Yellow's been kidnapped?"

His expression suddenly turned sad, his eyes downcast. "I know. Oak contacted me right after he found you. Told me to watch for you."

"Why didn't you say anything when we first met?"

"I wasn't sure if I could trust you, or if you were right for the job."

"I can understand that. And what did you decide?"

"I think you are."

We stood there, getting soaked, and regarded each other, unsure of what to say. Finally, I broke the silence. "So, see you tomorrow?"

He smiled slightly, a small, sad smile. "Sure."

We turned to go our respective ways. After a few steps, I stopped and turned to look at Red's back. "We'll find Yellow, Red, I promise."

He paused and glanced back over his shoulder at me. "I know."

***Enia and the PSA clash in a shower of sparks. Enia attacks ferociously, but the PSA matches her moves exactly. They disengage and glare at each other. The PSA's eyes are red and her body is covered with inky shadows***

**Samik: Okay, this majorly reminds me of something.**

***Enia spins quickly in a circle, knocking the PSA's shield away. She slashes the PSA's stomach, opening a long gash. The PSA shrieks and reels away. Taking advantage of it, Enia leaps into the air and swings her sword at the PSA's head, cleaving the freak in two. The PSA shrieks some more as she dissolves into shadows***

**Samik: Is it just me, or was that really anti-climactic?**

**Enia: *shrugs* I got bored. But back to the chapter, this was a good one for character development, don't you think? But ugh! Since when did this turn into a romance fic?**

**Samik: You're the one who wrote it.**

**Enia: Hey, I just do what the pen wants. It commands what I write. Like in my Zelda fic: Mystic Pen!**

**Samik: Technically in that when you write something the Mystic Pen brings it to life.**

**Enia: STOP POINTING OUT THE FLAWS IN MY LOGIC!**

**Okay, over to – GAH! SPORTS ANNOUNCER! Your turn, David.**

**Review? **


	11. Two Of Seven United

**Chapter 11: two of seven united**

**AN; Hey guys its David sorry for late update I was busy with school.**

David slowly crept through the hallways of the boat making his way towards the main deck of the expansive boat. As he walked through the dim hallways, he failed to notice a teenager that was exiting a room. David bumped into this teenager, and drew his sword in reaction to being startled. The teenager swore in frustration at having a sword pointed at him.

"Who the hell are you and why are holding a sword, what the hell are you doing creeping through the hallways", the strange teenager with pointed ears demanded an answer from David.

"My name is David Vincent and I am a werewolf elf hybrid that will kick your ass if you refuse to cooperate if you do not get out of my way and allow me to continue with my assassination mission that I must complete in order to get a promotion. I have a sword because I am from the Were-realm and swords are much more effective in this realm than Pokémon. While my opponents are taking turns in battling with my Pokémon I am attacking their Pokémon, this has proven to work very well, and people say nothing because I am second in command of team rocket. I wonder are you an elf because you have the physical characteristics of one and sure as hell smell like rotten leaves, apparently you have not used your powers too often in this amazing realm, did you get trapped in this realm as well, and are you alone?", David asked the strange Teenager with a determined tone of voice.

The strange teenager gaped in shock at what David said. 'Could it be true, is this really another person that got trapped in this stupid place?' the teenager (who is Samik) asked himself. "Yes I'm an Elf from the Elf Realm; I didn't know that there was a half elf/werewolf. My name's Samik by the way. Let me just call my girlfriend by using astral projection," Samik said to David.

Enia was sitting on her bed wrestling with OH-HO the HO-OH when Samik suddenly appeared beside her in his astral form. "Enia there's a werewolf/elf hybrid outside our door standing beside me. He says his name is David Vincent; he's also second in command of Team Rocket. He apparently showed up here the same way we did, do you think we can trust him? Oh, by the way, he still has a sword pointed at me," Samik said via astral projection.

"Oh my gods it's David the Scottish werewolf from Fanfiction and Fictionpress! Hopefully William isn't with him, that would be really annoying. I'll be out in one second, I'll surprise him with my super authoress powers, though I thought that he was just a human pretending to be a werewolf," Enia replied with enthusiasm before Samik's Astral projection disappeared.

She quickly jumped to her feet and rushed to the door and opened it while saying, "David, how are you? It's me, Enia, the Vengeful Authoress!" She mentally laughed at the shocked expression on David's face.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Crap, I am not killing you, my boss wanted me to kill the owner of the HO-Oh and take the Pokémon by force but that ain't happening, I will tell him that you are my little sister, he should believe that," David said, the shock evident in his voice and facial expression.

"If you need a HO-OH, we can find a Ditto and put HO-Oh and the ditto in daycare and then we will have a Ho-Oh egg for yah," Enia replied with a huge smile.

David looked at his Pokegear and realized the time. "Crap, Enia, I really got to get going, what's your number and I'll add you so we can meet up later," he asked quickly realizing that he only had thirty minutes to swim to the Boss's luxury yacht that was approximately 35 miles away from the boat he was currently on.

"Oh, okay, here ya go, oh by the way, Princey is here too," Enia said before handing him a card with her cell number on it, she laughed internally at the expression of rage that appeared on his face at the mention of Princey, it seemed that anyone with any brains hated his guts.

"That son of a B***** stole my Journal and pen, WHERE IS HE I WILL KILL HIS ARSE!" David demanded.

"In the Cabin next door, why?" Samik aid. No sooner had he said that David ran into Enia's room and turned into a beautiful white wolf with his hair standing on end. He eapt at the wall with lightning speed and slammed into it will all of his weight. David smashed through the metal wall as if it was only paper. He morphed back into his human form and landed on his feet in Princey's room roaring with primitive rage. A shocked Princey was standing in front of him with a face of utter fear, Princey's face was drained completely of all colour.

Chapter End

**Enia: David, I'm not sure that Ho-Oh/Ditto idea is plausible. But we could just have a Ditto change into a Ho-Oh. Oh, yeah, and I kinda changed the way me 'n Samik talk. Hope you don't mind.**


	12. Ho Oh? Or Lugia?

**Enia: Agh! Lacking inspiration! Oh no! Let's go see if bang my head against a wall and see if that sparks anything!**

Ho-Oh? Or Lugia?

Enia's POV

"That could be a problem," I said to Samik as I watched David break down the wall of my room to go attack Princey.

"What I want to know is why he thinks Princey has his Journal and Pen, seeing as how we've never come in contact with him before. Unless Princey met him before he found us. But why wouldn't he tell us that?" Samik wondered.

"I was talking about the hole in the wall," I disagreed. "I don't think the captain's going to be very happy when he sees that. We'll probably be thrown overboard."

Samik gave me an annoyed look and I hastily continued, "But we should probably stop David from killing Princey."

We hurried into the room and jumped through the hole. Princey was on his bed, pressed against the wall and trembling, and David was crouched on the ground in an offensive position, snarling viciously. "I don't like dogs!" Princey wailed as David lunged at him. Samik leapt forward and tackled the heavy wolf. The two of them crashed into the bedpost and fell to the ground. David growled at Samik and snapped at his face.

"Bad dog!" I yelled as I shoved David off my best friend. "Just get out of here, okay? Go and do whatever it is you have to do! Because I will kill you if you hurt Samik!" Yes, maybe I was being a wee bit overprotective, but Samik would do the same for me.

David's fur rustled as if an invisible wind had run through it and he transformed back into a human. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." He helped Samik up and handed him something. "Here. Take this." Samik nodded his thanks and David turned to glance at Princey. He pointed at the terrified elf threateningly. "I will get you." Then he leapt out the window.

"What was that all about?" I wondered as Samik asked Princey, "What did you _do_ to him?"

"I don't know!" Princey whimpered. "It's all Enia's fault!"

"What!" I yelped indignantly.

"Yeah! You're always complaining about me to him, so he obviously decided to blame me for losing his stupid Journal!"

"I should've just let him kill you," I growled.

"Calm thyself, Enia," Samik said soothingly, laying his hand on my arm.

"…'Thyself'?" I asked. He grinned and shrugged. I heard Princey heave a sigh of relief and my head whipped back around to glare at him. "We'll finish this later."

Princey shut up. I turned back to Samik and looked down at his clenced fist curiously. "What'd he give you?"

Samik uncurled his hand to reveal a black and yellow Ultra Ball. He turned it over in his hands, studying it, then carefully depressed the button in the center. A jet of shimmering red light shot out of the opening and a giant bird shape erupted from the ball. Samik and I dove out of the way as the massive white and silver Pokémon filled the room. I landed by a toed foot. In the next room, Ho-Oh screeched.

The Lugia roared and looked down at me.

"Don't eat me!" I shrieked and dove through the hole in the wall. I rolled into the fluffy pile of feathers that was my bird Pokémon.

"Awesome!" I heard Samik yell. "It's a Lugia!"

I leapt to my feet indignantly. "Ho-Oh is better!" I had a long-standing argument with several people I knew about whether Ho-Oh or Lugia was the coolest Pokémon. I mean, come on. Would you rather have a giant, majestic, rainbow-colored bird that soars around the skies and shoots fire, or a weird-looking, giant dragon fish thing that has fingers and toes and hides in underwater caves? I knew which one I preferred.

"Are you kidding?" Samik demanded, laughing slightly. "Do you see how badass and awesome this thing is?"

I glared at him through the hole in the wall. "Is not."

He laughed mockingly and rolled his eyes. "I saw you running from it in terror."

"It was going to eat me! And I did not run; I rolled away dramatically."

"Well, excuse me, princess. But I don't think that Lugia would want to eat you. You don't look like you'd taste very good."

My mouth dropped open. "Yeah, well, Ho-Oh is still prettier and he'll _charbroil_ you."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat, Enia Silverson?"

"You bet your ass it is! We'll take you down!"

"On no you won't! This. Means. War!"

I glared at him angrily. He stole my line! "Damnit, Samik! I was going to say that!"

Samik snorted. "It rhymed."

I giggled. "I love it when that happens." Then I grew serious again. "But that matters not! We are at war, Samuelik Brekin! War!"

His face reddened when I used his full name. "Then let us do battle! Up top!"

"Si, signor! Engard!" Leaving Princey looking stunned on the bed, we charged out of the room and raced up the stairs, our Pokémon following behind us. Samik banged the door open and I pushed him out, eager to get out myself. With some difficulty, the Pokémon shoved their way through the doorway. My Ho-Oh got out first. Score one for awesome fire bird! Lugia squeezed out gracelessly.

"What's so awesome about Lugia anyways?" I demanded scathingly as we made our way to the pool deck. People leapt out of our way and stared at the monstrous Pokémon behind us with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Are you kidding?" Samik laughed mockingly. "Look at it!"

I pretended to turn and study Lugia. "I don't see anything special about it. Sure, it's got fingers and toes, but its colors are totally boring!"

"But look at its eyes! So fierce! So majestic!"

I sighed sadly and cast my eyes towards the wooden deck. "I'm sorry, Samik, but I-" my voice caught and I swallowed heavily. "I don't think it's going to work between us."

Samik froze and stared at me in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

"If you're a Lugia fan, and I'm a Ho-Oh lover, that makes us mortal enemies. I'm sorry, but I don't think this relationship is going to work anymore."

His jaw dropped open. "You have got to be kidding."

I shook my head sadly. "I never kid."

His mouth snapped shut and he frowned at me. "Enia Silverson, you are one of the biggest kidders I know besides your father!"

I smiled at him slightly. "I'm not kidding about this."

His face tightened angrily and his hands clenched. "I can't believe you would let something stupid like this come between us."

"I'm sorry, but I swore an oath that I would battle all the Lugia-Lovers with my entire heart and soul. I think dating one of my sworn enemies would go against that very important oath."

His disbelieving stare dropped into a hurt glare. "I can't believe you, Enia. I thought we promised to weather any problem and always be together. But fine, if that's the way you want to play. Lugia! Hydro Pump!"

Crap. Was he aiming at me or at Ho-Oh? I spun around quickly to find a super high-pressure blast of water flying at me. Crap. With a strangled yelp, I dove out of the way. Vaguely, I heard people scream and scatter. We were going to get in major trouble for this. I leapt back to my feet. "Fine then! Be that way! Ho-Oh! Sacred Fire!" I flung my hand at my former boyfriend and Ho-Oh spat a powerful gout of fire at him. Samik dodged to the right, his face a mask of fury.

"Lugia! To me!" Lugia leapt over my head and landed next to Samik, turning to snarl at Ho-Oh and me. I snarled back. Ho-Oh moved to stand by my shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?" a gruff voice demanded. We turned to see an annoyed looking sailor in a starched uniform striding towards us.

I raised my hand in the universal 'stop' sign, a ball of flame flickering to life in my palm. "It's none of your business," I growled coldly. "Get out of here."

The sailor wisely turned and hastened away. Samik and I spun back to face each other. He was glaring at me intensely. Angry people always made me laugh. I couldn't help it. Their faces just looked so silly! I was trying to keep the corners of my mouth from twitching upwards, but I was fighting a losing battle. To keep myself from bursting into full out laughter, I yelled, "Let's take this to the skies!" I leapt on Ho-Oh's back and he beat his powerful wings, blowing the unanchored stuff around as he lifted us into the air. Samik bounded up Lugia's hind leg and they followed us into the air. Looking at his face, I could tell that he was really mad at me. Maybe this was going a little too far…

"Aero Blast!"

"Dodge!"

Ho-Oh rolled out of the way of the gust of air Lugia launched. I clutched at the rainbow-colored feathers to keep from falling, my mind racing. Lugia had the upper hand in terms of Pokémon types; Water trumped Fire. But I had more experience…but Samik had been watching whenever I played. This was going to be tough, but I knew Ho-Oh was the better Pokémon.

"Confusion!"

The air before us shimmered and Lugia shook its head slightly and seemed to drop about a foot or so.

"Swiftly now! Quick Attack!"

Ho-Oh screeched and flew forward, intending to ram Lugia. Samik paled. "Dodge!" he yelled frantically. Lugia, still slightly shaken from the Psychic attack, barely managed to roll away from the direct hit. We struck its shoulder and the impact very nearly jolted me from my perch on Ho-Oh's back. Samik clutched at Lugia's neck as the Pokemon angled away, cawing angrily at Ho-Oh.

An angry shout through a bullhorn interrupted our fight. "Stop that now and return to the ship! I repeat! Stop that fighting and return to the ship! Immediately!"

"Buzz off!" Samik and I yelled in unison.

The smile almost overcame my determination.

"This is stupid," Samik growled. "Why the hell are we fighting?"

"Because you seem to think that Lugia is better than Ho-Oh."

"Does it really matter _that_ much to you? And what is this stupid 'oath' thing you mentioned? I thought we promised to never let anything come between us! I can't believe you could do this to me!"

Wow, this was really eating away at him. Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. I burst into peals of laughter. Samik stared at me in shock. "You're so gullible!" I held my stomach and rocked back, almost falling off Ho-Oh.

Samik's expression turned from shocked to angry. "I hate you! Let's get 'em, Lugia!"

Lugia nodded in agreement and lunged at us.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEK! Get us out of here, Ho-Oh!"

Ho-Oh took off. Lugia quickly followed. They chased us through the skies, me laughing and shrieking alternatively, and Samik hollering angrily but with laughter evident in his voice. We swooped low over the boat and Lugia drew up alongside Ho-Oh. Samik grinned roguishly at me then, in one explosive movement, leaped off his Pokemon's back and tackled me. We tumbled through the air and landed smack-dab in the middle of the pool. I surfaced a few seconds before Samik and pushed him back under right after his head came up. He kicked me under the water and swam away, breaking the surface on the other side of the pool. I giggled, sticking my tongue out slightly, the way I sometimes do when I'm happy.

He glowered at me. "You suck."

"Children!" The sharp, angry voice made us both jump. I looked around guiltily. There was a furious looking sailor standing by the poolside, holding a bullhorn in his clenched fist. "Stop this immature behavior at once and get out of that water!"

I shot a glance at Samik and smothered another giggle. He grinned, shrugged, and climbed out of the water. I quickly followed suit. We stood before the angry, slightly overweight, sailor in the sharply starched white uniform, dripping. I found the whole scene quite comedic as I reached over and took Samik's hand. He squeezed back lightly. The sailor looked at us each in turn, his brow furrowed slightly. "I'm very disappointed in you two."

"Do we know you?" I asked bluntly.

He ignored me. "Gallivanting around like that with those giant Pokémon of yours, you put lives in danger. Lives!"

"Who _are_ you?" Samik wondered.

"We apologize most sincerely," I said with mock sincerity.

The sailor scowled at us. "Go back to your cabins. Stay there for the rest of the voyage."

"Who are you, my mother?" I asked. I didn't like being ordered around.

He made a face at me, but before he could say anything else, a scream shattered the air. "Help! It's Team Rocket!"

**Enia: I warned you that I had no inspiration (and no, banging my head on the wall _didn't_ help). I've had no inspiration for any of my fics lately, 'cept for my Zombie Survival Guide story, but my friend is supposedly writing the next chapter. It's been, like, four weeks, probably more, and I don't think she's even started. I'm going to skip it in a few days. Other random news… I'm kind of addicted to Plants Vs. Zombies right now. ! Idea! Some chapter in this will be a crossover with that game! It'd be perfect! I mean, the Pea Shooters look just like Bellsprouts! Heh heh heh… this'll be awesome. I also really wanna go see the Hunger Games movie, but I can't until my brother gets home for Spring Break. Which'll be this weekend! Hooray! …And you probably don't care. But guess what! I don't give a damn what you think! I like rambling and I'm tired of people getting on my case for it! I. Do. Not. Care. What. You. Think. **

**Anyways, I have a question for you now, dear and not-so-dear readers. Which is cooler? Ho-Oh? Or Lugia?**

**Samik: Lugia!**

**Enia: No! Ho-Oh!**

**Samik: Hydro Pump!**

**Enia: Dodge! Smash over the head with a hammer!**

**Samik: Wak!**

**Enia: Okay! See in my next chapter when we confront Team Socket! …Or is it Team Pocket? Team Locket? Something like that. Please leave a review!**


	13. Sorry

**Enia: So, um, I don't really know how to say this, but I'm afraid this story is going to have to stop. David's basically disappeared off the face of the Earth and I'm not going to continue it without him since we _are_ co-authors. So I'm going to shelf this until he gets back to me. I'll send him a PM after I put this up and I'm going to hope he either sees this or the message.**

**It's not that I want to stop. I love this story. It's fun to write and random, and I never knew how much fun it was to co-write something with a person in a different country. But I'm not going to continue without David unless he says I can. And even then, this story wouldn't be the same. Sorry to disappoint any out there who enjoyed this story. But ending it will also keep these annoying people with a blog from dissing it even more than they already have and that stupid Man of Honor 007 will finally shut his trap. **

**If you enjoy this story and want it to continue, PM David the Scottish Werewolf and maybe he'll see it. I'm going to. He told me that his school got out at the end of June and then maybe he'd have more time, but it's August now and I haven't heard from him.**

**I'm sorry to have to end it like this just as the story was getting good, but I'm afraid I have to. Thanks for sticking with us through our sporadic updates, though we never knew you were there. Maybe I'll see you again sometime in another chapter. **

**Goodbye. It's been one hell of a ride.**


	14. The Island of Forgotten Pokemon

Chapter 13

Part I:

The Mysterious Island of Forgotten Pokemon

David's unconscious body was repeatedly tossed around violently by the merciless and freezing cold waves. David should have never tried to leave the boat after he talked to Enia Silverson. A wild Squirtle was swimming by when it saw David's body start rapidly changing back and forth between human and wolf form. The Squirtle cocked its head to one side and looked curiously at the strange creature that was David. Luckily for David, this specific wild Squirtle knew of a monastery where there were kind people who healed may kinds of wild Pokemon on the Mysterious Island of Forgotten Pokemon.

The Squirtle grabbed David's arm in its mouth and started dragging the unconscious and constantly shapeshifting body of David, and began swimming towards the Island of the Forgotten.

When the squirtle reached the shore of the island a large group of Charmeleons started to help the Squirtle and carried the unconscious teenage werewolf hybrid to the Monastery of the Forgotten Pokemon.

* * *

><p>When David woke up he was lying in a warm and comfortable bed, he was quite shocked to see a cute teenage girl wearing a simple yet revealing robe standing over him; her strawberry blond hair was rather long. When the teenage girl saw David was awake the girl smiled and said, "Welcome to the Monastery of the Forgotten Pokemon. My Name is Kayla. My grandfather is the Master Monk of this monastery. We have never had visitors to our island since before my grandfather was born, you must be the chosen one that was foretold to come from another world, it is said the chosen one will be the only one who can enter the caves of The Forsaken Lies and actually reach the chamber of the Secret Pokemon. Is your name David by any chance?"<p>

"Yes my name is David, I am a werewolf, elf hybrid from the Human Realm of the seven realms. Where are these caves of Forsaken Lies?" David said while thinking that this never happened in the games.

"What is a werewolf/Elf Hybrid and why do you change into a weird Pokemon like creature? Where are these Seven realms and how come I have never heard of them? Are all werewolf/Elf Hybrids as attractive as you?" said Kayla as she sat down on the bed and put her head on David's bare chest.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY!" David yelled viciously but unfortunately this only caused Kayla to grin and lift her legs onto the bed and crawl on-top of David, so that she was straddling him. Kalya put her face close to David's face when suddenly a green swirling portal appeared behind her, and a beautiful teenage girl stepped out of the portal. This beautiful girl was Onyx Aurora who was a member of the Vengeful Seven. When Onyx saw Kayla straddling the extremely pissed off shirtless werewolf/elf hybrid she neighed loudly while throwing a horse-shoe that she was holding in her hand right at Kayla. As soon as the horse-shoe knocked Kayla unconscious David pushed his would be rapist onto the floor and leapt directly at the portal that was behind Onyx with a crazed look in his eyes. He slammed into Onyx and pushed her towards the portal, but the portal closed before they could go through it and he knocked Onyx to the ground and sprawled on top of her.

End of Part I

**Enia: Woot woot! We're back! Mwahahaha, and you thought you'd finally gotten rid of us! Lol, nope. Maybe all the mean people won't notice us since we were gone for so long...**


	15. Vermillion City Fiasco

**Enia: Note! The nurse's name is pronounced the British way like the new companion in Doctor Who! Even though most of you probably don't know what I mean…**

The Vermillion City Fiasco

_Vermillion City…_

"Nurse! Nurse!" The panicked shout broke through the steady pounding of the pouring rain, disturbing the evening. A flash of lightning lit up the bedraggled girl staggering into town, struggling to drag a prone form behind her. Mud and something darker streaked her face. "Help!" Please, somebody! I need help!"

Doors began to crack open down the street, and puzzled faces peeked out from the glowing warmth of their houses. The girl saw and reached a trembling hand out to them, pleading. "Please! Help me!"

One older man, his face worn by time and weather, stepped out of his house, closing the door and opening a large black umbrella. "What's going on?"

The girl slipped in the mud and fell to her knees. "I need the nurse! He's hurt real bad! I…I think he's dying!" Her voice was high-pitched with hysteria.

The man came down the steps slowly to avoid falling on the wet planks. "It's going to be okay," he said soothingly. "I already called the Poke Center, and a nurse will be here soon. What's your name, girl?"

She fought back tears as he made his way towards her, rain battering them both. "N-Nell."

The man smiled at her. "Hi, Nell, I'm Blake. Do you–" Lightning flashed suddenly with a boom of thunder, cutting of his question. Blake froze, staring in shock at the girl's face and the limp body beside her. There was blood everywhere. It streaked Nell's face, shot through with mud and tear tracks, and the entire front of her white shirt was stained dark red. Well, Blake _thought_ the shirt had once been white. The boy beside her was deathly pale where he wasn't covered with scarlet blood. His eyes were closed and his mouth slack. If he wasn't dead already, he would be soon. "What-what happened?" Blake stuttered, struggling to fit the scene before him into reality.

The nurse arrived before Nell could answer. She came racing down the street, her pink and white dress already drenched, with a Chancey right behind her. An unwieldy med kit was clutched in one hand, swinging wildly as she hurried through the mud. She dropped to her knees and slid the last few feet. Her eyes were wide with fright. "What's wrong?"

Nell tugged the body forward, and as she did the boy's hand fell away from his side. The nurse gasped; a gaping red and black hole was revealed where the hand had been. White ribs poked through the blood, and the nurse thought she could see a dark organ glistening inside. A pungent, almost rotting smell rolled from the wound, crinkling her nose.

The stricken girl started babbling. "I…I don't really know. I just…found him like this. I was taking a walk and I-I heard something. Like a rustling and moaning in the bushes right beside me." Her throat choked momentarily with sobs. The nurse reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nell wiped her eyes and continued. "I bent down and pushed back the branches. _He_ was there," she gestured at the boy, "still conscious. And there was b-blood _everywhere_. He said something had attacked him. He said-he said it tried to _eat_ him. It had him on the ground and was taking bites out of his stomach." Nell shuddered, clearly trying not to hurl.

The nurse rubbed her back, making soothing noises. "Shh…it's okay." Blake stood beside them, looking shocked and horrified as rain poured off his umbrella.

Nell took a deep breath to compose herself. "He said he managed to find a large rock, and he smashed the thing in the head with it. But his attacked barely n-noticed, so he hit it again and again. Finally, he said, it collapsed, and he was able to get away." Her tears mingled with the rain. "Oh Entei, I don't even know his name!"

The nurse folded the crying girl into a hug. "It'll be okay, I promise. You got him here, and now we're going to make sure he lives. I'll call my friend up to come help; she's an even better nurse that I am."

Nell nodded, sniffling. "Okay."

The women stood up slowly, and Blake, without even having to be asked, slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder. With the entire city watching, they slogged through the mud to better paved roads and then to the Poke Center. The nurse immediately went to the phone, punching in the number with practiced speed.

The phone rang in her ear for a long time until the nurse was convinced it was going to go to voicemail. Finally, though, a young, disgruntled voice picked up. "Yes? Hello?"

The nurse smiled in relief. "Hi, Jane Joy. It's me, Clara."

"Oh, hi, Clara. Listen, could you call back? This is kind of a bad time." In the background, Clara could hear a man's voice asking who was on the phone.

"This is a bad time for me, too, Jane," she snapped. "I need your help, and I think it's a bit more important than you banging some new guy."

"He's not just _some guy_!" Jane replied, indignant. "He's the one; I can feel it!"

"That's what you said about the last five men you brought home."

Silence on the other end. Clara waited impatiently, knowing that her friend had no comeback and would soon change the subject. "So, what did you need help with?" Jane Joy asked innocently. Clara smiled; just like predicted.

"I had a boy brought in a few minutes ago," she said, glancing over her shoulder at the table the pale boy lay on. The blanket Nell and Blake had covered him in was already soaked with blood. "He's sustained multiple bite wounds…"

That was as far as she got. There was a loud clatter on the other line and the sound of running feet. "Jane?" she asked.

The man's voice came across the phone. "Bite wounds?" he asked harshly.

Clara blinked; he sounded different than the boys Jan Joy usually brought home. More rough and cold. "Uh, yeah," she answered. "It was probably an animal or something."

"Stay away from him," the man ordered. "Lock the room he's in and stay out. We're coming to you."

"What's going on?" Clara demanded, but he had already hung up on her.

She set the telephone down and turned to the sick bay. Nell sat in the chair by the boy's bed, clutching his hand while Chancey bounced about nervously. Blake stood by the wall, watching. The nurse's expression hardened; she didn't care what that cold man said. The boy was hurt, and by Suicune she was going to help him.

_18 hours later…_

The door to the Poke Center banged open, letting in the wind and rain. The storm had gotten worse as night turned to day. Two cloaked figures slipped inside and closed the door behind them, shaking off water. "Stupid goddamn storm," the taller of the two grouched. "Making traffic awful. It should _not_ have taken that long to get here."

"Calm down, dear," said the other newcomer. She took off her hood, revealing Jane Joy's china doll face and brightly dyed pink hair.

Clara heard the voices and hurried out to meet them just as the man took his traveling cloak off. He was defiantly the most handsome of any of Jane's muses with short blond hair and blue eyes. Clara smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much for coming," she said, extending a hand in greeting.

"Where is he?" the man interrupted, dropping his cloak on the floor.

"In the back. He's still unconscious."

The man cursed violently, reached into the dark coat he had on, and pulled out a long, wicked looking knife. Clara's eyes widened, and she stepped protectively in front of the door to the sick bay. "Woah now. What are you doing?"

His eyes were hard as ice. "What has to be done. Step aside."

Jane Joy grabbed his arm, pleading. "Now, William, dear…"

"He is a patient!" Clara said hotly. "He's under my care, and I will _not_ allow you to harm him!"

"He's dead already!" the man, William, roared, making the women flinch. "And so are the rest of you if you don't let me do this!"

"What are you talking about?!"

He didn't get a chance to answer. In the sick bay, someone screamed, full of pain and fear. Within seconds, though, it was cut off, replaced with pained gurgles, and something splattered the ground. Clara turned around slowly and nearly fainted when she saw what was going on in the next room.

The boy was awake, but his face was buried in Nell's neck. Blood painted her front and bubbled out of her mouth beneath wide, staring eyes. It splashed the floor and walls like red splatter paint. Clara could see the boy's jaws and throat working as he burrowed deeper into her flesh. He let her drop to the ground and fell after her, still tangled in the blanket. They disappeared from sight, but the sounds made it abundantly clear what was going on. Something was ripping and tearing and cracking and sucking and moaning and squishing…Clara dropped to her knees and emptied her stomach, shaking.

"I told you so," William said blandly. Jane Joy trembled on his arm. In the sick bay, Blake lunged away from the wall and stumbled towards the door. He slipped in the pool of blood and crashed to the ground. The only thing that saved him from becoming breakfast was the fact that the thing was still busy with Nell.

William shook Jane Joy off and strode towards the bloodbath, knife in hand. Lightning flashed, and suddenly the front door blew open. A small figure, silhouetted by the lightning, leapt inside, brandishing a Pokeball. "Hey, you!" The newcomer, a youngster named Joey, pointed at William, his already high-pitched voice cracking with excitement. "You're that new gym leader! My name's Joey and I challenge you! go, Rattata!"

"Not now, kid." William flicked his wrist and knocked the lunging Rat Pokémon out of the air. "I'm busy."

Another scream broke the air, coming from outside. "Somebody, please help!"

William swore under his breath; there were more of them. He glanced at the sick bay; that zombie was contained for now and there was enough food to keep it busy. He'd deal with it later. He grabbed the two nurses' arms and shoved them at the door, knocking Joey outside too. "What are you doing?" Clara wailed. "You can't just leave them!"

"They'll be fine," William lied. "Now go."

He pushed them out and followed, closing the door behind him.

Inside, Blake regained his feet and lunged at the door. He ran, crying, across the floor of the main room, intent on getting outside and away from that…that…monster as quickly as possible. He left both doors open.

All across Vermillion City, people were screaming and running about in terror. They locked themselves in their houses and refused to let anyone in or go out. Some of them were bleeding.

William stood in the center of it all, struggling to find the zombie through the terror and rain. Things went downhill from there.

_The S.S. Anne…_

Samik and I lay in our room, listening to the rain overhead. I had my had on his stomach and my feet propped up on a stack of pillows. We'd kicked Princey out, and he was still moping in the hallway. "How are we even going to _start_ looking for Yellow?" I wondered.

Samik shrugged, playing with my hair. "By asking questions and kicking ass if they don't answer."

I smirked. "Great plan."

"I know; it was mine."

I laughed at that. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Am I getting predictable?" he gasped. "The horror!"

His laughter made my head bounce up and down, which got _me_ laughing even harder. "Would you two stop it?" Princey snapped from the hallway. "Your lovey-dovey-ness is making me sick!"

"Aw, is somebody jealous?" I mocked. The stalker sniffed but didn't answer.

The ship-wide intercom crackled to life. "Attention crew and passengers. We will be docking in Vermillion City in less than an hour…"

**Enia: Badaboom! See, I haven't forgotten about any of the plot! Yay! I was going to work on this while I was on vacation in DC, but every time I thought about it, I was like 'LOL nope'. But I'm done now, so no harm done.**

**Samik: We saw the Hope Diamond. It was a lot smaller than I thought it'd be.**

**Enia: Yeah. And we saw Kermit the Frog and Dorothy's slippers.**

**Samik: And the Capitol.**

**Enia: And whatever the library's called.**

**Samik: The Library of Congress?**

**Enia: Yeah, that.**

**Samik: You all are jealous.**

**Enia: Undoubtably. Anywho, it was nice seeing you all again! Please leave a review!**

**Samik: I'm not sure 'seeing' is the right word here, Enia.**

**Enia: Shut up! I already ended the chapter!**

**Samik: Oh, right, yeah. Sorry. Bye!**


End file.
